Viaje a Italia
by Sunako-swan
Summary: Los alumnos de la escuela Meiyo se van de viaje, con algunos invitados y por un acto inocente del pasado, nuestro pelirrojo puede descubrir que el amor de su vida esta mas cerca de lo que piensa en las ciudades de Italia, contiene algo de Lemon.
1. Proposiciones

Bueno aqui traigo otra nueva historia, sobre esta pareja. espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Había llegado el verano a la ciudad de Tokio y con ello las vacaciones y los viajes de fin de curso, los alumnos de la escuela Meiyo deseaban que llegase aquel día este año se había elegido por mayoría absoluta que el destino seria una ruta por algunas ciudades Italianas a lo largo de una semana.<p>

-Hola Minamino, vendrás al viaje de estudios? – pregunto un chico algo misterioso, su cabello era negro y algo rizado debido a su corta longitud, llevaba unas gafas sin moldura o eso parecía, era uno de los dos mejores de la clase y el primer chico superdotado que acudía aquella escuela, esto no lo hacía muy famosos entre las mujeres pero al no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

-A hola Kaito, lo más probable es que si – respondió un pelirrojo de unos enormes ojos verdes, este era el competidor directo del anterior en cuestión de estudios ya que la mayoría de las veces le superaba en las notas, y esto no se trataba de una casualidad ya que muy pocos sabían que él había vivido unos mil años más que los demás ya que se trataba de un Youkai llamado Kurama de pelo plateado y con orejas de zorro y con poder sobre todas las plantas utilizándolas para su propio beneficio por ello su sabiduría era mayor y mas con la biología. Este chico era el más popular entre las compañeras de clase e incluso cuando caminaba por la calle todas las chicas se quedaban contemplándolo por su belleza.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – pregunto Kaito

- claro de que se trata

- podrías invitar a Botan para que venga con nosotros al viaje, quedan algunas plazas libres y el profesor a dado permiso para que vengan algunos conocidos.

- a Botan, porque no se lo pides tu además por qué quieres que ella venga- pregunto intrigado

-Bueno me gustaría conocerla más y estoy seguro de que si tú se lo propones que tienes más confianza con ella vendrá.

- se lo diré, pero no sé si podrá venir ya sabes el trabajo que tiene.

- claro… bueno si no puede no pasa nada por intentarlo no pierdo nada.- dijo algo decepcionado el pelinegro.

- no te preocupes esta tarde he quedado con ella y los demás se lo diré.

- gracias- sonrió el pelinegro.- me voy que tengo algo que hacer.

- adiós- se despidieron.

Aquel día las clases eran agobiantes tenían exámenes un día sí y otro también para dejar todas las notas puestas antes de marcharse. Cuando terminaron las clases el chico se dirigió hacia el punto de encuentro con sus amigos los cuales eran los únicos que conocían su secreto. Cuando llego todavía no habían llegado, esto se había convertido en algo habitual siempre llegaban tarde sobre todo porque su amigo Yusuke siempre acababa metiéndose en problemas.

La primera persona en llegar fue Botan, ella era una guía espiritual, su cabello era azul recogido en una coleta, sus ojos eran de color amatista, la camiseta que llevaba era de tirantes de color negro acompañada de una falda de color blanco que llegaba a hasta las pantorrillas de la chica, el resto de las piernas estaban cubiertas por unas calzas a rayas negras y blancas.

- hola Kurama- sonrío- parece que has vuelto a llegar el primero.

- hola Botan, es una suerte que hayas llegado tú la primera, tengo que pedirte algo, pero si no puedes no pasa nada.

- claro dime de qué se trata

-¿te gustaría venir al viaje de estudios de mi escuela?- soltó de repente – Iremos a Italia durante una semana.

-Me encantaría, pero primero tengo que hablar con Koenma. Aunque ¿porque me lo has propuesto a mi?

- Kaito me pidió que lo hiciese, quiere que vengas con nosotros.

- es por eso…- decía estaba algo decepcionada- tu iras también?

- claro, siempre me ha apetecido ir allí y esta es una buena oportunidad.

- ¿y tu no vas a invitar a nadie?

- No, no tengo a nadie a quien ofrecérselo, podría invitar a Yusuke o alguno de los demás pero estoy seguro de que todos se asustarían de ellos.

- claro- hecho a reír.

-Pero de todas formas si me aburro siempre puedes sacarme de allí volando – dijo seriamente el chico.

- por su puesto – continuo riendo- pero también puedes salir a dar una vuelta conmigo o algo no? – nada mas decirlo se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir.

- bueno… recuerda que Kaito es el que te ha invitado y el quiere conocerte mejor.

- de verdad quiere conocerme más- se sorprendió- creo que él es demasiado serio y no creo que tengamos muchos temas de conversación. La verdad es que me gustaría ir allí a ver Italia y sobre todo quiero ir a ver Venecia.

- tranquila iremos a Venecia el primer día.

- que way!- decía muy emocionada. Ambos echaron a reír

-parece que os lo estáis pasando bien – intervino un chico con el cabello negro engominado hacia atrás, traía puesto el uniforme del instituto de color verde este era un antiguo detective. A su lado se encontraba una chica con el pelo corto de calor castaño y también traía puesto su traje del uniforme de color azul.

- hola Keiko- saludo botan a su amiga.

- hola Yusuke – respondió Kurama. ¿Dónde está Kuwabara?-otro de sus amigos con el cabello naranja y que también poseía poder espiritual y ayudaba a Yusuke en su trabajo.

- me ha dicho que tenía que hacer algo- dijo Yusuke.- seguro que ha quedado con Yukina – esta chica era una mujer de hielo con el cabello azul verdoso y estaba enamorado de ella, todos al oír esto echaron a reír.

- donde vamos – pregunto Botan

- vamos a una heladería a tomar algo, si os parece bien- propuso Keiko.

-como queráis- respondió Yusuke, todos emprendieron su camino a la heladería más cercana, una vez allí todos eligieron sus helados o refrescos y estuvieron poniéndose al día de cosas que habían sucedido. Las chicas se dirigieron al baño y los chicos se quedaron hablando.

- Kurama, de que estabais hablando antes?- pregunto el ex detective

-nada, como final de curso vamos a ir a Italia y le he preguntado si quería venir.

-Pillín- decía mientras le daba codazos a su amigo.

- no te equivoques, Kaito quiere conocerla mejor y me pidió que lo hiciese yo.

- y por qué no le ha preguntado directamente

- me dijo que era porque tenía más confianza con ella.

-es extraño, y a ti no te gusta ninguna chica para llevártela, ahí estaríais solos y ya sabes- dijo pícaramente.

-no tengo ninguna novia ni nada por el estilo, el hecho de que sea un demonio no es sencillo para una chica humana normal. Tú tienes a Keiko que es fuerte

- eso es verdad, yo creo que Botan si va a aquella excursión es mas por ti que por otra cosa.

- yo no lo creo, ella y yo somos completamente diferentes- afirmo el pelirrojo.

- ya lo sé; pero recuerda aquella vez que estuvimos celebrando mi cumpleaños, vosotros dos terminasteis besándoos y durmiendo juntos. Y habéis seguido como si nada hubiese pasado, estoy seguro que tu no lo hubieses hecho si no te atrajese algo de ella. – Kurama no sabía que responder a aquello.- lo que sucede es que todavía no has tenido la oportunidad de conocerla del todo.

-tal vez tengas razón- respondió el pelirrojo al fin.

-En el servicio-

Ambas chicas estaban retocándose frente al espejo.

-Botan, antes parecía que estabas muy bien con él

- ya pero aun así, no ha pasado nada, el parece no tener el mas mínimo interés en mi.

-No creo que sea así, Yusuke y yo creemos que todavía no habéis tenido la oportunidad de conoceros tal y como sois.

- Sabes me ha invitado a que vaya con ellos a Italia.

-eso es maravilloso, pero ¿has dicho ellos?

- si, Kaito ha sido quien le pidió a Kurama que me invitase.

-Kaito es aquel chico con gafas?

-Si, Kaito quiere conocerme mejor.

- bueno tal vez debas de darle las gracias a ese chico, te ha dado una buena oportunidad para conocer a Kurama aunque sea algo cruel no hacerle caso a Kaito.

- Ya pero…

- Nada de peros- la interrumpió- Si no se te adelantara alguna otra chica, seguro que cae bajo el encanto de alguna italiana. Ahora vamos van a pensar que nos ha pasado algo malo.

-claro vamos.

-Sentimos haber tardado tanto- sonrieron

-No importa- dijo Kurama

-Sois muy lentas- respondió Yusuke

- eres un idiota- dijo Keiko molesta- ahora levanta me he acordado que tenemos que ir a comprarte un par de cosas, espero que no os importe.- tiraba de él.

- espera Keiko, no me hagas esto…- decía de espaldas a los chicos y por lo bajo

-bueno chicos adiós- se despidió mientras salían por la puerta

- que haces ahora Keiko- respondió el pelinegro.

- cállate y ven conmigo, luego te lo explicare, además ya hemos hablado de ello alguna vez- continuo tirando de el- ahora vamos a mi casa.

Kurama no entendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder, se habían quedado solos Botan y él.

- te apetece ir a algún sitio- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-la verdad es que tengo que ir a una tienda a probarme algún vestido.

-vamos si quieres- se ofreció

- no es necesario, no quiero molestarte, seguro que tienes algo más importante que hacer.

- no te preocupes, no tengo nada que hacer así me entretengo – se levantaba mientras tanto- vamos- sonrió.

Botan acepto la compañía del pelirrojo ambos iban hablando sobre varias cosas, Kurama tenía interés en saber que pasaba con las relaciones entre los tres mundo y así iban hablando entretenidos, pronto llegaron a la tienda el escaparate estaba lleno de vestidos y complementos.

- Kurama, si no quieres entrar lo comprenderé

- no te preocupes por eso, siempre soy yo quien acompañaba a mi madre a comprar.

- bueno entonces podrías serme útil para ayudarme a decidirme por uno de ellos.

- no se me da bien elegir la ropa

-no importa, este vestido lo quiero para que alguien se fije en mi, y estoy segura de que tu podrás decirme si llamaría la atención de alguien o no.

- está bien pero no a todos nos llama la atención las mismas cosas.

- yo creo que si tú me aconsejas, cualquiera me vera perfecta.

- eso ¿cómo debería tomarlo?

-siempre tienes a muchas chicas a tu alrededor y nunca muestras interés por ninguna, así que si elijo uno que te parezca a ti bien, pues… pero no te lo tomes a mal.

- tranquila, ya te he entendido, vamos a entrar.

-por su puesto- sonrió. Ambos entraron a la tienda a la tienda la dependienta con aspecto juvenil salió a atenderlos.

-Oh! Señorita Botan, cuánto tiempo sin verte, que guapa estas y este muchacho tan apuesto es tu novio? –pregunto inocentemente la dependienta.

-no solo es un amigo, que me va ayudar- "ojala fuese mi novio de verdad"

- Y cuál es su nombre – pregunto la dependienta

- Minamino Suichi- respondió el pelirrojo

-Oh! Qué bonito nombre- sonrió- bueno botan estos son todos los vestidos que encargaste a mi compañera – la dependienta saco un montón de vestidos apilados y doblados. Te los dejo dentro del probador.

-Gracias – respondió la chica muy contenta.

- te vas a probar todos esos vestidos – pregunto sorprendido

- claro…- una gotita cayo de la cabeza de Botan- de verdad te vas a quedar hasta que me los pruebe todos.

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer ya te lo he dicho.

-gracias- botan se dedico una preciosa sonrisa y se metió en el probador. Una vez dentro no tardo demasiado en salir con uno de color marrón, muy ajustado parecía de cuero.

- te ves divina – opino la dependienta.

- ¬¬ "eso me lo vas a decir con todos los vestidos"- pensó botan mientas se miraba al espejo- ¿Qué tal?

- te ves bien- opino Kurama que se había sentado en un pequeño sofá que había.

- pero si estuviese en una fiesta entre mucha gente, ¿te fijarías en mi?- esta pregunta sorprendió a la dependienta.

-no- dijo Kurama muy secamente

-¡Gracias!- exclamo- tu solo tienes que responderme a esa pregunta y así acabaremos antes- la peliazul volvió a meterse en el probador y unos minutos más tarde salió con otro vestido-¿Qué tal?

-no – mirándola de arriba abajo, mientras botan se cambiaba otra vez la dependienta se acerco a preguntarle al chico.

-oye, como es que no te fijarías en ella, si se ve preciosa.

- tienes razón pero entre mucha gente yo no me fijaría y eso es lo que quiere saber, pues le soy sincero.

- ya veo- la dependienta se fue a atender a otros clientes que acaban de entrar.

Botan se cambio de vestido una y otra vez, Kurama pudo llegar hasta contar veinte vestidos distintos y aun quedaban unos tantos. "Kurama es demasiado exigente"- se decepciono un poco mientras se probaba otro vestido, el cual tampoco le impresiono al pelirrojo. Tras otros cuantos intentos llego al último vestido.

- este es el ultimo, que te parece- pregunto botan desesperada, cuando miro al pelirrojo no estaba en el pequeño sofá, donde había estado todo el rato, lo busco por la tienda con la mirada.

- Minamino…- se acordó de llamarlo por su nombre humano

- no ése tampoco, dime una cosa esos vestidos los has elegido tu

- no, fue la otra dependienta quien los eligió por mí.

- por nada… cámbiate

- está bien…- botan nuevamente se metió al probador y se sentó en el montón que ya se había probado. Y sus ojos estaban algo llorosos.

-botan- se oyó la voz del pelirrojo- ya te has puesto tu ropa.

- no- respondió la chica- porque.

-toma…- metió la mano en el probador- pruébate este

- pero…

- tu hazlo- la chica lo obedeció, total no tenía nada que perder- y… suéltate el pelo- esa última petición le sonó algo extraña.

- puedes traerme una talla más pequeño, este se me cae.- Kurama hizo caso y se lo llevo.

Tras un rato de espera Botan salió, su rostro ya no mostraba la sonrisa del comienzo, ahora ya todo lo daba por perdido. El traje era de color rosa claro tenía unos tirantes muy finos que sujetaban el resto del vestido que quedaba muy ajustado en la zona de sus pechos y esto hacia que se le luciese un precioso escote, a la altura de la cintura este se despegaba del cuerpo siendo así más ancho dándole más vuelo y debajo de la primera capa de tela llevaba algo que hacía que se viera completamente tapado y por mucho que se moviese nunca se le vería nada. Finalmente botan se había soltado el cabello tal y como Kurama le había pedido y lo dejo caer sobre sus hombros.

- dime ¿qué tal? – Pregunto al pelirrojo, pero este se había quedado engatusado mirándola y no dijo palabra alguna- oh dios mío, tan mal estoy – la peliazul se dirigió hacia el espejo al ver la cara de Kurama, esta se miro y se vio igual que con los otros vestidos- es inútil…

- Con este vestido si me fijaría en ti en una fiesta llena de gente y poco iluminada.- sonrió y se acerco por la espalda de la chica y se asomo por uno de sus hombros.

- de verdad – continuaba mirándose al espejo.

- de verdad- sonrió dulcemente – este es perfecto para ti.

-gracias – se giro y abrazo a él, botan se sentía genial de estar así y Kurama no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- vamos a pagar y nos vamos tendrás que comprarte zapatos o algo para complementarlo.

- pero casi llevamos aquí unas dos horas, seguro que te aburres.

-bueno, pero han merecido la pena, no?

Botan volvió a meterse al probador para cambiarse de ropa y salir a pagar. Una vez lo hubo hecho, buscaron una zapatería en la que hubiese algún zapato a juego.

- mira botan, esos te quedaran bien, siempre y cuando supieses llevar esos tacones.

- claro que los se llevar- sonrió- vamos a entrar- Botan tomo la mano del pelirrojo y lo arrastro dentro de la tienda.

-hola, perdone tendría esos zapatos de la talla 39.

-claro, ahora se lo miro señorita.

Kurama veía a Botan tan feliz, se había animado mucho por haber conseguido ese vestido.

-botan, puedo preguntarte por qué quieres llamar la atención de ese chico, tengo curiosidad.

-bueno… es que si no lo hago seguro que otra mujer lo hará y no me gustaría perderlo.

- Sois muy complicadas, pero aun así creo que sería mejor que fueses tu misma, si no puede que después de estar juntos, es posible que no puedas estar fingiendo siempre y al final no servirá de nada.

- ya pero lo primero es conseguir que se interese por mí, y ponerme un vestido es algo inocente. ¿No?

- sí pero yo creo que si de verdad es digno de ti, debería fijarse sin que tuvieses que poner ningún vestido, si no es un completo idiota.

- y eso me lo dice tu, que rechaza a tantas chicas al mes.

-bueno estoy seguro que ellas lo hacen con buena intención pero siempre mienten, si hay algo que les encantan y yo digo que no me gusta, cambian su forma de pensar. Me gustan las mujeres que sean capaces de pensar por sí mismas y que no estén siempre de acuerdo siempre con lo que diga o haga. Por eso se podría decir que soy un idiota, pero seguro que hay otros con los que puedan ser ellas mismas- sonrió.

- no sabía que pensases así- botan hecho a reír- pero ahora dime si algún día encuentras a esa mujer y decide ponerse guapa para ti, con algo que sabes que te va a gustar, ¿Qué harías?

-eso es distinto, porque estoy seguro de que yo también haría algo para complacerla, pero para ese entonces ya estaríamos saliendo juntos.

- qué bonito – sonrió dulcemente.

- aquí tiene sus zapatos señorita.

- gracias- cogió la caja y comenzó a sacarlos.

- de verdad sabes andar con eso?- el pelirrojo miraba uno de los zapatos con gran admiración.

- por supuesto que sí, trae- se lo quito de las manos colocándose así los dos y se dispuso a caminar, sus pasos eran firmes, desfilo como si estuviese en una pasarela mientras volvía hacia el asiento uno de sus pies se resbalo, antes de que se cayese al suelo el pelirrojo la cogió, mientras se reía.

-bueno tal vez me falte un poco de práctica- se fue a sentarse para quitárselos y se dirigió a pagarlos. Una vez salieron de la zapatería ya no sabían a donde ir la gran parte de las tiendas ya estaba cerrando.

- te apetece ir a tomar algo- pregunto Kurama.

-claro, estoy algo cansada- miro su cartera- pero no tengo dinero, lo dejamos para otro día vale.

- no te preocupes yo te invito.- respondió el chico.

-pero…

-nada de peros, vamos.

-esa frase me suena- susurro la chica

Ambos fueron a una cafetería a descansar los pies después de toda la tarde.

-muchas gracias, Kurama- se dibujo una sonrisa.

-no hay de que, quiero preguntarte, como piensas venir a Italia si te has gastado un montón de dinero.

- no hay problema, Koenma me pagara mis vacaciones, si me las da claro.

Pasaron un rato hablando, mas tarde decidieron irse a casa, botan estaba muy feliz por haber mejorado su relación además se entero de que el no tenia novia, todavía así que aun tenía una oportunidad. Cuando subió al mundo espiritual fue directo a hablar con Koenma, para pedir sus vacaciones, después de un buen rato de discusiones Koenma finalmente accedió a que se marchase con Kurama a Italia, siempre y cuando cumpliese con sus responsabilidades hasta entonces.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

espero que haya gustado y espero vuestras opiniones ^^


	2. Dia 1

Aqui traigo otro capitulo nuevo ^^

* * *

><p>Transcurrió la semana de lo más tranquila, botan preparaba y compraba todo los que creía que iba a necesitar, Kurama y el resto de los alumnos continuaban con sus exámenes agobiados ya que una de las condiciones de que fuesen al viaje era que aprobaran todos los exámenes, seguramente era una estrategia de los profesores para que aumentaran las calificaciones de los alumno. Finalmente llego el día Botan bajo del mundo espiritual a casa del pelirrojo para dirigirse los dos juntos al aeropuerto, al fin y al cabo Botan no conocía a nadie excepto a Kaito y a Kurama, estaba algo nerviosa esta iba a ser la primera vez que iba a volar en un avión, no entendía por qué estaba así, ella debía volar todo el tiempo en su trabajo. Mientras iban hacia el aeropuerto Botan lo aviso de este hecho.<p>

- Kurama tengo que decirte algo- hizo una pausa- nunca he montado en un avión y tengo mucho miedo.

-no puede ser…- la miro con cara de no poder creérselo, pero enseguida se echo a reír – tu vuelas constantemente.

- ya lo sé pero no es lo mismo volar en mi remo que en ese aparato, además no conozco a nadie, solo a vosotros dos quitando que a Kaito casi no lo he tratado.

- no te preocupes yo estaré contigo hasta que conozcas a alguien.- respondió el pelirrojo

-gracias- sonrió dulcemente- no sé qué haría sin ti.

Pronto llegaron al aeropuerto, no tardaron mucho en encontrarse con sus compañeros, cuando el pelirrojo a pareció todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la chica que lo acompañaba, Kaito fue rápido a saludarlos, los demás no hicieron mención de acercarse a conocerla.

- Hola Botan – saludo el pelinegro- al final si has podido venir.

-Si- sonrió- gracias por invitarme

-BIEN- grito uno de los profesores, se veía un hombre relativamente joven de unos 37 años de edad llevaba ropa deportiva y deportivas.-PONEROS EN FILA DELANTE DE ESTE MOSTRADOR PARA FACTURAR LAS MALETAS- cuando termino de decir esto se acerco a botan- tú debes de ser Botan, veamos si aquí esta- miraba la lista- tu iras en la habitación con Kaito y Minamino puesto que este es tu amigo.- la chica solo asintió con la cabeza- a que torpe soy no me he presentado mi nombre es Taro. Minamino cuida de esta chica tan guapa- tras decir esto se marcho a solucionar alguno de los problemas que acababan de surgir. Nuestros tres amigos ya habían facturado la maleta y se dirigieron a la puerta de embarque, Botan se quedo inmóvil frente a ella.

- vamos Botan o te quedaras aquí- el pelirrojo que ya había entrado salió y la tomo de la mano arrastrándola hacia dentro del avión- siéntate aquí.- le indico el asiento del medio.

- puedo sentarme al lado de la ventanilla- replico la chica.

- como quieras- Kaito se levanto para dejarle paso a Botan, después ambos chicos se miraron para ver quien se sentaba en el del medio. Tras unos segundo Kaito le cedió el sitio al pelirrojo ya que a él pelinegro le gustaba estar al lado del pasillo.

Tuvieron que esperar a que todos los pasajeros se encontrasen en el avión, esto provocaba en botan todavía más ansiedad las cosas empeoraron cuando la azafata comenzó a dar las instrucciones de vuelo.

- Kurama, eso que dice no me gusta nada- susurro la chica.

-no te preocupes, no pasara nada y recuerda una cosa… llámame Minamino.

- claro, se me olvidaba- sonrió.

El avión comenzó a moverse para situarse en la pista de despegue, la peliazul cogió la mano de su compañero, Kaito observo esta escena de ellos dos la verdad es que se veían muy bien juntos y sentía que él no tendría ninguna posibilidad, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

El avión comenzó a levantar el vuelo y la guía espiritual agarro con más fuerza la mano del pelirrojo, mientras estaba en el aire la chica no soltó la mano del pelirrojo en ningún momento, el chico sujeto también su mano para que intentase relajarse ya que las manos de la peliazul temblaban un poco y estaban sudorosas y además por que como siguiese apretándole la mano se la iba a romper.

- Botan, tranquilízate e intenta dormir un poco – le susurro- te prometo que no te va a pasar nada Kaito y yo estaremos aquí todo el rato.

- ya lo sé pero hasta que no me baje de aquí no estaré bien.

Tras mas o menos dos horas de viaje aterrizaron en el aeropuerto, desembarcaron y fueron en busca de su equipaje el profesor volvió a reunirlos –YA HABEIS COGIDO TODOS LAS MALETAS- pregunto a los allí presentes – AHORA VAMOS A SUBIR AL AUTOBUS DEJAD LAS MALETAS A SU LADO Y SUBID ARRIBA, NOSOTROS NO ESCARGAREMOS DE COLOCARLAS PARA QUE ENTREN TODAS.

-como nos colocamos en el autobús- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-yo quiero sentarme con Kaito- dijo una voz femenina tras ellos. Se trataba de una chica con el pelo castaño que llevaba una camiseta verde de manga corta y unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro.

- hola Sayaka, no te había visto- respondió el pelirrojo- esta es Botan – dijo señalándola

-encantada- dijeron las dos al unisonó.

- Minamino, siéntate con Botan ya que es tu invitada- sugirió la chica.

- me da igual pero decidiros de una vez- intervino Kaito.

- hagamos una cosa, hoy me sentare con Kaito y vosotras dos juntas, así Botan conocerá a alguien más.

- Buena idea- respondieron las chicas.- otro día nos podemos cambiar si queréis- término diciendo Sayaka

- esa es la idea, ahora subamos. Estos se colocaron atrás del todo del autobús. Sayaka y Botan comenzaron a entablar una conversación rápidamente pero lo hicieron por lo bajo para evitar que las oyesen.

- De que conoces a Minamino y a Kaito – pregunto la chica algo curiosa.

- primero conocí a Minamino porque unos amigos nos presentaron y más tarde conocí a Kaito

- deberías sentirte afortunada de que Minamino te haya invitado.

- la verdad es que fue Kaito el que le pidió que lo hiciese.

- de verdad- se sorprendió.

-pero… la verdad es que he venido para estar con Minamino aparte de querer visitar Italia.

- enserio- se sorprendió mas- te he de confesar que yo he venido por Kaito.- ambas echaron a reír.- debemos organizarnos yo me voy con Kaito y tú te llevas a Minamino – volvió a reír- así podemos conquistarlos

- me parece buena idea- las dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

- esas dos parece que ya se llevan bien – comento Kaito.

- eso es bueno, ambas cogen confianza enseguida con otras personas.- respondió el pelirrojo.- se puede saber de qué os hace tanta gracia.

- son cosas de mujeres que tu nunca comprenderás- respondió desafiante Sayaka, y las chicas continuaron riendo.

- ¬¬ - Kurama estaba perplejo. Y Kaito intento animarlo

- no te preocupes, Minamino yo tampoco he entendido nada de nada.

Tras mas o menos una hora y media en aquel estrecho e incomodo autobús, recogieron sus maletas y caminaron un poco hasta su hotel. Allí los profesores repartieron las llaves de las habitaciones, dejaron las cosas y volvieron a bajar para cenar. El comedor era espacioso, las mesas eras de 4 a 8 personas. Poco después de que terminasen de cenar y antes de que subiesen el profesor les informo de que tenían dos opciones para aquella noche: quedarse en el hotel a descansar o bajar a la playa que estaba a unos cinco minutos de allí. Todos se dirigieron a la habitación, quien quisiese bajar a la playa debía estar en el hall en unos diez minutos.

- yo no voy a bajar a la playa –dijo Kaito- no me gusta demasiado la idea de meterme en el agua sin ver nada.

- yo si quiero bajar- intervino botan- tu que harás Kurama.

- estoy segura de que Minamino te acompañara porque es todo un caballero, verdad- decía Sayaka- Y ¿por qué lo has llamado Kurama?

- es mi apodo y como te has metido en la habitación- pregunto el pelirrojo.

- mi habitación es la de al lado solo he tenido que saltar la pequeña valla de la terraza, entonces que harás.

- tú no vas a bajar?

- no me gusta bañarme en el mar. Prefiero quedarme mirando las estrellas en la terraza- sonrió.

-espera un momento, si no queréis bajar no importa, intentare ir con las otras chicas o si no me quedare aquí.

- iré contigo- confirmo el pelirrojo.

- de verdad no es necesario que…- fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

-Cámbiate y nos vamos, me apetece bajar al mar.

- okis- sonrió la chica, se dirigió hacia la maleta busco su bañador y entro a cambiarse al baño.

-y tu Minamino no te cambias?

- pensaba bajar a la playa antes de cenar así que ya me había cambiado antes.

- claro bueno divertiros- decía mientras Sayaka sacaba al pelinegro a la terraza para que le hiciese compañía y así se conocieran un poco mejor.

- ya estoy, vamos- botan salió con un vestido muy sencillo de tirantes y color morado. Ambos chicos bajaron al hall, pero allí no había nadie pensaron que tal vez ya se habían marchado por que habían llegado cinco minutos más tarde. Pero por si acaso preguntaron a la recepcionista que todavía se encontraba allí, el pelirrojo no encontró ninguna dificultad en hablar con ella, esta les comento que el profesor había bajado hacia ya un rato y que como no había nadie se había vuelto a subir a la habitación.

-espera, no sabía que hablaras italiano- dijo sorprendida.

- en el Makai se hablan muchos idiomas dependiendo de la zona además mi madre alguna vez me trajo a Italia de viaje pero no lo recuerdo.

- tendremos que volver arriba- dijo botan con tristeza.

- espera, vamos nosotros, nadie se va a enterar creo que la gran mayoría estarán durmiendo. Así que vamos- le sugirió el pelirrojo, el cual dejo la llave a la recepcionista para no perderla y pusieron rumbo a la playa, al fin y al cabo no tenía mucha perdida mirando en line recta se podía ver al final de la calle la playa.

Llegaron enseguida, colocaron las toallas y la ropa sobre unas tumbonas que había ancladas al suelo. Ambos miraban disimuladamente el cuerpo del otro. Botan tenia suelto el pelo, llevaba un bikini por lo que parecía de color rojo pero algo oscuro y abajo llevaba un pequeño pantalón que hacia la misma función que el bañador. Kurama por su parte llevaba un bañador largo que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas era algo ajustado, la peliazul podía ver el torso bien estructurado del chico. Ambos se dirigieron a la orilla y comenzaron a meterse poco a poco cuando el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura más o menos Kurama encontró un desnivel lo que provoco que cayese de golpe al agua lo que produjo en botan unas grandes carcajadas, mientras esta se reía Kurama se desplazo buceando más o menos tras la chica la agarro por la cintura, cogió aire y se lanzo hacia atrás provocando que esta se mojase por completo, como venganza.

-traidor…- murmuraba mientras se quitaba el agua de los ojos.

- esto te pasa por reírte de los demás- al terminar de decir esto hecho a reír.

-¡ahora veras!- se lanzo a hacerle una aguadilla, pero a pesar de intentarlo, él tenía más fuerza y siempre era botan la que acababa bajo el agua- eso no vale…- botan salió fuera a secarse un poco los ojos ya que se le había metido en los ojos y le escocían.

Kurama que ya se cansaba de estar dentro del agua, se sentó cerca de la orilla pero lo bastante lejos para que el agua no le llegase a tocar. Botan vio que su amigo salía fuera, así que ella se envolvió con la toalla y pensó que el kitsune se resfriaría de estar de esa forma, asique cogió la toalla del pelirrojo y se la colocó por encima.

- Toma si no te vas a resfriar- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

- gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando el cielo completamente despejado en que se veían gran cantidad de estrellas era una imagen preciosa. Ambos estaban en silencio escuchando el agradable sonido de las olas. El pelirrojo se levanto de repente a ponerse la camiseta, ya estaba completamente seco. Este cogió el vestido de botan ya que aunque intentase disimularlo estaba helada de frio.

- vámonos, llevamos a que una hora o mas y te vas a resfriar.- sugirió el pelirrojo.

-quiero quedarme un rato mas- decía mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la arena- es la primera vez que veo una noche tan bonita como esta.

-está bien…- Kurama sonrió para sus adentros y se coloco sentado tras de ella, prestándose a su espalda y tapándola con su toalla que era algo más grande que las normales- esto pillo de sorpresa a la peliazul y se puso algo nerviosa de estar tan cerca suyo, Kurama lo noto y tomo algo de distancia.

-gracias Kurama, pero puedes ponerte como antes- se retiro hacia un lado el cabello y recogiéndoselo en una coleta con una de las gomas que llevaba en su muñeca- así estaré mas calentita.- ahora fue Kurama quien se sorprendió por las palabras de botan pero aun así hizo caso a la peliazul y coloco su barbilla encima de su hombro del cual botan había quitado su cabello, la rodeo con los brazos a la altura de la cintura y esta con una de sus manos los agarro

- muchas gracias- repitió la chica, que se sentía muy feliz de haber conseguido venir a este viaje desde el cumpleaños de Yusuke no había estado tan cerca de él.

-no hay de que- le susurro al oído- lo más importante es que no te resfríes para que puedas aprovechar tus vacaciones- Kurama se sentía bien de aquella compañía, era cierto que no había tenido oportunidad de conocerla del todo bien… pero esta era una buena oportunidad y por alguna razón, el estar con ella lo hacía estar en paz. Pasado un buen rato ambos se levantaron y regresaron al hotel, Kurama le hecho por encima su toalla por encima de la que ya llevaba. Cuando llegaron botan fue la primera en darse una buena ducha caliente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible ya que Kaito estaba durmiendo. Cuando se hubieron duchado los dos y colgado los bañadores, se metieron a la cama y se durmieron ya que a la mañana siguiente debían madrugar para tomar un pequeño barco que los llevaría hasta Venecia.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

espero opiniones gracias a todos que han leído el primer cap y a los que sigan leyendola ^^ Día 2 próximamente


	3. Dia 2

Traigo el Dia 2 de nuestra historia espero que les guste.

Doy las gracias a las personas que me han comentado ^^ me a subido la confianza en mi misma GRACIAS!

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente se levantaron sobre las 7 de la mañana para prepararse y antes de las 8 bajar a desayunar. Los chicos se levantaron rápidamente mientras que la peliazul se quedo remoloneando en la cama.<p>

-levanta Botan o te quedaras sin desayunar- llamo el pelirrojo

- voy- dijo desperezándose, la primera vista que tuvo nada mas despertar fue el torso desnudo del pelirrojo, comenzó a fantasear con poder ver todas las mañanas del resto de su vida ese fabuloso cuerpo mientras le traía el desayuno a la cama y le daba un beso de buenos días. La noche anterior no pudo apreciarlo también como ahora- ¿Dónde está Kaito?

- se está duchando por que

-¿Y ahora donde me cambio?- miro las toallas de la playa que habían usado la noche anterior- toma sujétala y no mires.

-no te preocupes y cámbiate rápido que se me cansan los brazos.

-no me digas que te cansas de una cosa tan simple como esa, mientras que puedes estar luchando durante más de media hora seguida.

- pero no es lo mismo

-claro…- dijo irónicamente- así que solo tienes aguante en la lucha ¿no?- esa frase saco los colores al pelirrojo, el cual no sabía que responder.

-no digas tonterías, sujetar una toalla no me provoca ninguna diversión y si me aburro me canso antes.

- no pongas excusas- dijo desafiante la peliazul

-acaso quieres que te lo demuestre- continuo con la rivalidad.

-claro- dijo tranquilamente mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima de la toalla – sujeta la toalla más alta.

-por supuesto- la envolvió en la toalla y la ato utilizando una de sus plantas.

- pero que haces pedazo de inútil –mientras intentaba liberarse- no tiene gracia Kurama suéltame – el pelirrojo se reía sin parar, la peliazul se enfado y se lanzo sobre él, este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y ambos cayeron al suelo botan quedo sobre él, la plata que la enroscaba se soltó para que la chica pudiese frenar la caída.

Botan quedo sobre el pelirrojo esta se sentó sobre las caderas del chico para comprobar que estuviese bien, aquel día botan llevaba una falda de color negra con mucho vuelo y una camiseta de tirantes roja, el chico se incorporo con la mano en la cabeza.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto la chica preocupada

- no te preocupes no es más que un chichón

-déjame mirar por si acaso y te lo curare – la chica paso sus manos pasando por las orejas del pelirrojo hasta el chichón que se encontraba en la parte de atrás, esto provoco la sorpresa del chico quien sin poder evitarlo sufrió una pequeña erección, botan pudo sentirlo y se sonrojo y no pudo evitarlo.

-Kurama… esto es…

- es culpa tuya por tocarme cerca de una zona sensible.

-y cuál es esa zona, así no volveré a tocarte allí.

-mis... mis orejas – al oír esto botan hecho a reír.

-eres como un perrito- se reía sin parar- te gusta que te rasquen detrás de la oreja

- no tiene gracia ¬¬.

-me voy a levantar si aparece alguien va a parecer lo que no es.

- no- la detuvo- espera un segundo quédate quieta o será peor.

- pero… - botan estaba algo incomoda pero le gustaba ver esa imagen Kurama estaba tumbado bajo ella tapando su rostro con sus brazos, se veía tremendamente sexy, sin la camiseta y así, tenía unas ganas locas de besarlo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Pasados unos minutos el pelirrojo le pidió a botan que se levantase y esta así lo hizo y Kurama le hizo prometer que no le contaría a nadie sobre lo que había sucedido. Kaito salió de la ducha unos minutos más tarde y tras vestirse los tres bajaron a desayunar. Se tomaron su tiempo en ello y después de prepararse todo para el día siguiente bajaron al autobús que les llevaría al pequeño barco que los llevaría a Venecia. No tardaron nada el llegar a Venecia el camino se hizo bastante corto por el paisaje que se divisaba. Nada más llegar el profesor dio varias indicaciones una de ellas era que podían ir donde quisiesen pero sobre las 8 de la tarde debían volver al puerto para regresar al hotel. Todos los grupos se fueron marchando y no tardaron en quedarse solos los cuatro. Botan y Sayaka tenían un plan cada una se llevaría a un chico para estar a solas.

- botan hay un problema… Kaito quiere ir contigo.- susurro Sayaka.

- no te preocupes yo lo arreglo – le sonrió- Kaito puedo hablar contigo un momento – pregunto Botan.

-claro que necesitas- ambos se fueron a un lado separados.

-Kaito se que hemos estado juntos solo un día pero quiero decirte algo y espero que no te enfades conmigo. No me gustaría que perdieses el tiempo intentando algo conmigo y ve con Sayaka que estoy segura de que ella podrá ser algo importante en tu vida.

- como has sabido…

- bueno me doy cuenta de muchas cosas y no quiero hacerte daño, creyendo que tienes una oportunidad, siendo que yo amo a otra persona por eso quería decírtelo ahora.

- gracias, me alegro de que seas tan clara conmigo pero creo que eso ya lo sabía desde hacía un tiempo, puedo saber de quién se trata.

- lo siento preferiría guardarlo como un secreto.

- es Minamino, ¿verdad?

- ¿tanto se nota?

- un poco; pero estoy seguro de que él no se ha dado cuenta de ello, porque ninguna mujer había sido tan indirecta como tu – rio discretamente- pero si tu quieres hacerlo así yo no diré nada, pero ten encuentra que él nunca se dé cuenta porque a veces es bastante lento cuando se trata de mujeres.

-muchas gracias- sonrió felizmente- espero que nos conozcamos mejor pero como amigos y no me odies por eso.

- no puedo obligarte a que te enamores de mí, es difícil competir contra él. Amigos- le extendió la mano.

-amigos ^^- cuando chocaron las manos ambos se dirigieron hacia la pareja que los miraba extrañados. Nada más llegar botan le giño un ojo a Sayaka y esta invito a Kaito a ir a ver una iglesia cercana. Este decidió aceptar y ambos se marcharon y dejaron a Botan y Kurama solos.

- Sayaka lo quiere mucho – afirmo Botan – es mejor dejarlos solos para que Kaito pueda darse cuenta de la mujer que tiene al lado.

- ¿Qué le has dicho a Kaito?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-la verdad que no me interesaba que ya había otra persona.

- ¿y quién es esa persona?

- no te diré quien es- sonrió dulcemente- vamos a ver algo te parece

-claro vamos por allí- indico el pelirrojo señalando un camino que llevaba al centro de la ciudad.

No anduvieron mucho y se encontraron con una plaza en la que se situaba un gran palacio de color azul del cual colgaban unas bonitas flores de un gran balcón, eran también de color azul y se veían preciosas, se quedo fascinada admirando aquel balcón.

-son preciosas- botan comenzó a hacer fotos- ¿Kurama que flores son esas?

- no lo sé – comenzó a mirar hacia todas las direcciones.

- tu dominas los vegetales y no lo sabes- pregunto sorprendida- y se puede saber que haces- Kurama se acerco a la pared de aquel palacio, las plantas que colgaban comenzaron a crecer hasta que el pelirrojo las alcanzo. Cogió una de las flores e hizo volver a su estado original. Se acerco a la peliazul y se la dio.

- que domine los vegetales no quiere decir que me acuerde de todas, solo recuerdo las que me son mas útiles- sonrió, botan se quedo sorprendida de aquella acción del pelirrojo, definitivamente era un hombre único debía intentar hacer todo lo posible para conquistarlo.

- gracias- sonrió "me gustaría tanto agradecértelo de otra forma"- pensó para sí misma- te debo muchas ya – sonrió.

-vamos a continuar, te parece

-si, alzo la mano señalando la siguiente calle.

Después de estar callejeando un rato se encontraron con otro grupo de compañeros, estos le ofrecieron ir con ellos, Botan comenzó a entablar relación con unas cuantas chicas pero Sayaka le caía mejor que todas ellas y también hablo con varios chicos, con los cuales parecía llevarse muy bien, alguna chica se acercaba a Kurama y parecía que ambos se divertían mucho, el grupo dejo a esa pareja atrás.

-míralos que bien se ven esos dos – dijo uno de los chicos.

- como se nota que estuvieron juntos, a veces la envidio – respondió otra.

-espera, yo no sabía nada de esto- intervino Botan.

-¿no sabias?

- no, creo que no tengo tanta confianza como para que me cuente eso- dijo apenada.

-no te preocupes nosotras te lo explicamos todo.- comenzaron a contarle toda la historia parece ser que Kurama la había aceptado ya que parecía diferente a las demás. Según las palabras de las chicas creían que la había aceptado por algo así como que podía ser casi el mismo. Tal vez era lógico que no pudiese ser totalmente él, porque no podía descubrirse como el Kitsune que era.

Después de un buen rato dando vueltas y un rato montando en góndola, fueron a comer durante la comida la ex de Kurama no paraba de hablar con él y cada vez que botan intentaba acercase la otra se interponía entre ellos y esto provocaba en botan unos celos terribles, por otra parte el pelirrojo veía a botan rodeada por sus compañero y el hecho de que su ex no le dejase hablar con ella le molestaba mucho pero por mucho que lo intento no consiguió acercase a la peliazul.

Ambos pasaron un buen día con el grupo ya que a botan le contaban toda clase de chismes y de historias que habían vivido dejando que les conociesen un poco más. Botan estaba feliz de comenzar a conocer gente con al que relacionarse en el viaje. Durante todo el día botan saco millones de fotos con sus nuevos amigos aunque le hubiese gustado estar en alguna con Kurama a solas. Finalmente llagaron las 8 se podía decir que habían visto lo más importante de la ciudad así que se dirigieron al puerto mientras esperaban comenzó una terrible tormenta de verano, el profesor les había advertido y casi todos llevaban algo para taparse, aun así botan tenia frio no había sido buena idea elegir una falda. Sayaka apareció y le ofreció algo de ropa para que no se enfriase ya que llevaba de sobra pero esta no acepto, Kurama también quería dejarle algo pero no llevaba más que lo puesto una sudadera algo gorda y si se la quitaba se quedaría medio desnudo. Tras media hora de espera llego el pequeño barco y los llevo de nuevo a coger el autobús de vuelta al hotel, cuando allí llegaron no había ni una nube ni media, todos estaban hambrientos y se dirigieron a cenar rápidamente. Los profesores consiguieron que un relaciones públicas de allí cerca les hiciese una buena oferta para entrar a una discoteca y así todos los chavales estuviesen entretenidos. En aquella ocasión fue botan y Kurama quienes no fueron, Kaito tampoco quería ir pero Sayaka lo medio obligo a que fuese. Finalmente todos se marcharon y el hotel se quedo en silencio.

- Botan ponte mas ropa sino te vas a resfriar mas y será un fastidio.

- Kurama, porque te has quedado, podrías haberte marchado con ellos, aquella chica con la que hablabas esta mañana tenía muchas ganas de ir contigo.

- le prometí a Koenma que cuidaría de ti y eso es lo que voy a hacer te guste o no. Además… las discotecas no son lo mío, estoy aquí mejor contigo – botan al oír estas palabras se le dio la vuelta al chico y se tapo con la manta hasta el cuello, una gran sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro y con aquellas palabras sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

El kitsune al no recibir respuesta de su compañera se acerco y descubrió que se había dormido la veía tan feliz, tenía el aspecto de una niña pequeña por la forma de acurrucase en la cama. Kurama toco su frente para comprobar que no tuviese fiebre, botan al sentir una mano comenzó a murmurar algo que le resulto casi imposible de entender.- por… por qué no te fijas en mi… desearía estar contigo ahora- estas palabras provocaron que el pelirrojo se alejase de la chica como hacia buena noche salió a la terraza, cuando se dirigía hacia allí el móvil de botan comenzó a vibrar, el pelirrojo lo cogió rápidamente y salió a la terraza.

-hola, Keiko – saludo el pelirrojo.

-hola quien eres y que haces con el móvil de mi amiga

-soy Kurama, botan no se encontraba bien y ahora está durmiendo.

- ah Kurama, ya pensaba que le había pasado algo malo, cuídamela o sino veras.

- no hay necesidad de preocuparse yo la cuidare.

-¿Qué tal va todo por ahí?

-bien, nos hemos quedado solos en el hotel. Keiko tu eres amiga de Botan ¿No? Sabes quién es la persona que le gusta

-por que lo preguntas.

- está soñando con esa persona y llorando porque no está cerca de ella, le he preguntado pero no quiere decirme quien es.

- lo siento Kurama pero le prometí que no le diría su nombre a nadie y no traicionare su confianza. Aunque… puedo saber a qué viene ese interés repentino.

- no es nada en especial… solo es porque – fue interrumpido por Keiko.

- Kurama no será que te gusta ¿verdad?- hubo un silencio – si te gusta – la voz se oía con mucha euforia.

- escúchame, no se lo digas a nadie si lo haces traicionaras mi confianza ya que yo te considero mi amiga. ¿No?

-claro…- ya no se oía tan eufórica- por que no le dices nada, no tienes nada que perder.

- no tengo claro que me gusta de ella pero tengo miedo a que me rechace.

- no digas tonterías, cualquier mujer caería rendida a tus pies solo con que le guiñases un ojo.

- no exageres

- y puedo preguntarte desde cuando te gusta?

- no lo se puede que antes del cumpleaños de Yusuke, comencé a darme cuenta de que no podía sacármela de la cabeza.

- ¡qué bonito! Pero tu Kurama no te preocupes por lo que has oído y aprovecha esta semana que podéis estar solos, cuando regreséis aquí es posible que pierdas la oportunidad.

- bueno pero…- una manta lo cubrió por la espalda- botan tu no estabas durmiendo.

- sí pero tenía ganas de ir al baño- botan miro la mano del pelirrojo- se puede saber que haces con mi móvil.

- ha llamado Keiko y como estabas durmiendo… toma habla con ella pero entra dentro de la habitación- cuando Kurama le dio el móvil a botan esta pudo observar que llevaba 20 minutos hablando con ella.

- hola Keiko, me alegro mucho de que me llames

-¿Qué tal va todo con Kurama?

-bueno…- miro hacia la terraza y decidió meterse en el baño- yo creo que ha avanzado un poco, es tan lindo.

-cuenta, cuenta.

-es largo de contar.

- no importa – botan comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido en el avión y luego aquel momentazo en la playa.

- qué bonito- exclamo.- podías haberte declarado.

- tenía miedo, estaba tan a gusto así que no quería que se estropeara.

- seguro que hay otras oportunidades lo más importante es que no te rindas.

- no me rendiré- hizo una pausa y recordó algo- esta mañana ha pasado algo más.

- de que se trata

- le prometido a Kurama que no se lo diría a nadie así que más te vale que no se entere que te lo he contado.

-claro no se lo diré a nadie.

- esta mañana como no podía cambiarme en el baño le he pedido a Kurama que sujetase la toalla y enredando no sé cómo he acabado sobre él, cuando he ido a curar el chichón, le he pasado mis manos por las orejas- que resultan ser la parte más delicada, igual que las de un gato que ronronea si le rascas detrás de las orejas, pues… ya te puedes imaginar lo que ha pasado.

- no me lo puedo creer, botan eso es un claro indicio de que le atraigas un poco y es por eso que ha tenido esa reacción.

- lo más extraño es que he tenido que esperar q que ya sabes volviese a la normalidad sobre él.

- ¿por qué?

-no lo sé, me ha dicho que sería peor.

- tal vez le avergüence más que la veas que, que la sientas. Es posible que si te hubieses movido le hubieses provocado un problema mayor que no tuviese vuelta atrás. De todas formas eso deberías preguntárselo a él.

- ya pero le he prometido que no hablaríamos de ello; parecía muy avergonzado.

- yo creo que sí que siente algo por ti, solo mira la reacción comprueba si alguien le toca por ahí cerca si sucede lo mismo. Piensa una cosa, cuando alguien te sopla en el cuello o te roza tu no sientes nada ¿no? Y dime que sentiste ¿cuándo tenias la respiración de Kurama en él?

- que poco me falto para perder mi cordura

- tal vez a él le suceda lo mismo y que sea solo contigo.

- no lo había visto así.

-Botan tengo una gran duda

- ¿cuál es?

-¿Cómo de grande sentiste la virtud de Kurama?

-e-eh… como crees que – fue interrumpida

- no te hagas la tonta y dime

- me voy a dormir

-Espera; Pi, Pi, Pi

- esa Keiko se le va la cabeza- "ahora que lo pienso… está muy bien dotado "al terminar de pensar en esto sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa idea. Nuevamente salió del baño y comprobó que Kurama seguía en la terraza. Esta salió para ver si se había dormido y así poder buscar una explicación e intentar confirmar lo que Keiko le había insinuado.

- Kurama quiero preguntarte algo- tomo una silla libre y se sentó enfrente del pelirrojo.

-di- dime- no podía entender esa reacción.

- lo de esta mañana, ya sabes… te pasa muy a menudo.

-no habíamos quedado que no hablaríamos de ello.

- ya pero… tengo curiosidad.

-puf – resoplo el pelirrojo –no suele ocurrirme, a decir verdad esta es la primera vez que me pasa.

- la primera vez…

- si, por lo menos con mi cuerpo humano

- me gustaría volver a pasar mis manos como esta mañana

-¿po-poque? Acaso quieres hacérmelo pasar mal por alguna razón.

-si – botan buscaba cualquier excusa- por todas esas aguadillas que me hiciste

- tienes que aprender a perder- decía mientras se reía y se levantaba de la silla- me voy a dormir vuelve dentro antes de que te resfríes mas.

- saber perder… no me voy a rendir tan fácil- botan hizo a parecer su remo y golpeo al chico dejándolo inconsciente el tiempo necesario para subirlo a la cama y comprobar lo que quería.

La chica se coloco sobre el chico y paso nuevamente sus manos por el mismo sitio pero esta vez no hubo reacción alguna, aprovechando que estaba "dormido" probo de otra forma, acerco sus labios hasta el cuello del pelirrojo y lo beso, pero tampoco hubo ninguna reacción, ni ella misma se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Finalmente se dio por vencida pero antes quiso volver a sentir aquellos carnosos labios que hacía ya tiempo no besaba, tal vez esta sería la última vez que lo besara así que los beso una y otra vez, por miedo a que se despertara o a que Kaito regresar, tapo al pelirrojo y se metió a dormir. Su venganza estaba cumplida.

* * *

><p>Continuara... ^^<p>

Gracias otra vez a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios ^^ espero que os haya gustado, creo que en algún momento me a quedado un poco bruta la personalidad de Botan pero bueno...

Mi intetncion es subir todos los dias un capitulo pero me parece que es un poco complicado =S asi que los ire subiendo en mis ratillos libre =)

BSS! y hasta otra. MUACK!


	4. Dia 3

Aqui traigo el dia 3 de la pareja ^^

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurama se despertó a la mañana siguiente, no recordaba cómo había llegado a la cama ninguno de sus compañeros había despertado aun, así que decidió ir a ducharse ya que le faltaba una hora más o menos para tener que prepararse otra vez. Preparo su ropa limpia y se metió en la ducha ahí estuvo un buen rato bajo el agua intentando recordar que había pasado una sensación recorrió su cuerpo y paso su mano por el cuello, parecía que aquella zona tenia mayor intensidad, cuando salió de la ducha se vistió y comenzó a secarse el pelo al mirarse al espejo y observo un pequeño chupón en su cuello "como ha llegado esto aquí"- se pregunto, pensó en salir a hablar con Botan al salir por suerte ambos estaban levantados tras darse los buenos días Botan entro rápidamente al baño para ducharse y así se quedaron solos.<p>

-botan – dijo Kaito intentando detenerla.

- ¿Por qué reacciona así?- pregunto Kurama

-algo le harías anoche – respondió Kaito.

-no recuerdo nada.

Pasado un rato botan salió de la ducha y rápidamente Kaito entro al baño ya que si no le daría tiempo a recoger todas sus cosas antes de irse a su nuevo Hotel.

- que me hiciste anoche – pregunto con voz baja para que Kaito no escuchase.

-yo… que lastima te había pintado la cara, pero no contaba con que te ducharas. – dijo apenada.

-¿Qué me has pintado la cara?- decía confundido

- ¿no te has dado cuenta?- decía algo molesta – que lastima.

- no- dijo seriamente – me refería a esto – se aparto el cabello y le dijo ver el chupón.

- Eh… - no sabía cómo reaccionar "tal vez me pase…"- tu- tu sabrás que has hecho, te habrás pegado un golpe mientras dormías.

- no me engañaras- se acerco a ella – lo último que recuerdo es estar hablando contigo.

- está bien… es posible que te golpeara la cabeza y…- fue interrumpida

- te aprovechaste de mi… termino la frase de su compañera.

-¡no digas tonterías! – dijo enfadada "me ha pillado, que hago"- solo te pinte la cara y me fui a dormir.

- entonces que ¿Fue Kaito?

- es posible – hecho a reír – tal vez fue algo que hiciste por Venecia con esa chica y te ha aparecido ahora.

- esa chica solo es una amiga, como crees que – se detuvo al ver que Botan se cruzaba de brazos como diciendo eso no te lo crees ni tu - ¿Ya te lo han contado?

- claro, fue lo primero que me dijeron esa chica es la envidia de todas. Ven –dijo seriamente- te lo tapare para que no se te vea- hizo el amago de poner su mano allí.

-No…- se alejo – déjame yo me lo tapare.

- haz lo que quieras- le lanzo un bote de maquillaje y comenzó a cerrar las maletas "parece que tal vez solo se ponga nervioso cuando le toco yo"- pensó- Kurama ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con esa chica?

- creí que sería diferente a las demás; pero parece que me equivoque.

- ¿Cuántas relaciones has tenido?

- un par, pero nunca llegaban a ningún sitio y tú?

- yo…- se puso nerviosa.

- Yo te lo he dicho, ahora te toca a ti

-bueno, la verdad es que ninguna- se avergonzó.

- Botan, te gustaría…- fue interrumpido por los golpes en la puerta que daba el profesor.

- DAOS PRISA EN BAJAR A DESAYUNAR - decía el profesor.

- ya vamos – respondió Botan – que decías- se giro hacia Kurama.

- no importa- se giro y continúo recogiendo sus cosas "ese profesor mira que puede llegar a ser inoportuno"

Tras recoger todo bajaron a desayunar e y el profesor les dio los planes del día.

- BIEN CHICOS HOY VAMOS A IR A PISA Y ALLI PASAREMOS TODO EL DIA, CUANDO LO VEAMOS IREMOS AL SIGUIENTE HOTEL, ASI QUE AHORA TERMINAD Y CARGAD LAS MALETAS.

Una vez las maletas estuvieron cargadas el autobús se puso en marcha, Kaito y Sayaka se pusieron juntos y como el resto del autobús se quedaron dormidos ya que habían trasnochado, la suerte fue que el viaje hasta Pisa seria largo. Aquel autobús era el más incomodo del mundo y botan ya estaba cansada de estar ahí apretada. Así que vio al pelirrojo que estaba algo tumbado apoyándose en la ventanilla del autobús.

- Kurama, me haces un favor.

- no sé si debería ya que no quieres contarme que me hiciste.

- ¿déjame apoyarme en ti? Estoy muy incómoda, por favor.

- está bien… - era una oportunidad para tenerla cerca.- como lo vas a hacer.

- tu déjame –sonrió y comenzó a darle indicaciones y acabo saliendo bien, botan estaba apoyada sobre el pecho del pelirrojo aunque esta se resbalaba un poco, pero el Kitsune lo soluciono rápidamente, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la chica sujetándola.

- ¿estas cómoda?

- si – sonrió – si te molesto dímelo.

-estoy bien si no te cayeses, claro.- el chico de la peliazul subiéndola y apretándola hacia él colocando su barbilla sobre el cabello de la peliazul y respirando el dulce olor a fresas que desprendía. Ambos se encontraban a gusto de estar así, lo mejor de todo es que nadie los iba a molestar. Botan tomo las manos del pelirrojo y las acariciaba con disimulo.

Cuando llegaron a Pisa vieron en un par de horas lo más importante de la ciudad, iban con todo el grupo lo que impidió que hablasen entre ellos, a la hora de comer pudo entablar una pequeña conversación parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de que llevaba el chupón.

Fue un día de lo más relajado, sobre las 6 de la tarde tuvieron que marcharse ya que aun les quedaba un rato hasta el hotel, donde debían ir a cenar y dormir.

Cuando llegaron, tras perderse el conductor de autobús, la primera dificultad que encontraron fue una gran escalera todos desearon que su habitación estuviese en uno de los primeros pisos.

En el caso de los tres amigos estaba en el segundo piso, los dos chicos pronto subieron las maletas, Botan hacia un intento de ello ya que rechazo la ayuda de sus dos amigos, cuando iba por el primer piso botan ya no podía más uno de los compañeros que ya había subido sus cosas se ofreció y Botan tuvo que aceptar porque si no nunca llegaría. Después de llegar a la habitación de Botan le ofreció ir con ellos después de cenar ya que celebrarían una pequeña fiesta, la peliazul acepto la invitación ya que le gustaba la idea de conocer a más gente. Tras la cena Botan le informo a Kurama, que era el único que se encontraba en la habitación, que se marchaba y que regresaría tarde. El pelirrojo se limito a darle las llaves para que entrase cuando quisiese, esta las cogió y se marcho.

Kurama se quedo completamente solo en la habitación, que no era muy amplia pero poseía un gran balcón en que podía salir para distraerse un rato, pero salir fue peor ya que en la habitación de arriba estaba sus compañeros y parecía que se lo pasaban genial, casi todos habían sido invitados menos él, la verdad es que no le importaba que no lo invitasen ya que sin ellos no tendrían la mas mínima posibilidad de ligar con ninguna chica. Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos, sonó el móvil del pelirrojo.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el pelirrojo, ya que el numero era desconocido.

- soy Keiko

-como has conseguido mi numero

- se lo pedí a Yusuke

- claro- rio.

- ¿Qué tal tu relación con Botan?

- pues ahí sigue, desde cuando te interesa ese tema.

- quiero ayudar a mi amigo, además creo que serias una buena influencia para ella.

- ¿solo por eso?

- tengo mis motivos

- no me los vas a decir ¿Verdad?

- no, pero dime que ha pasado.

- nos hemos juntado con un grupo y es mas hablar a solas, además haya algunos que parece que han puesto sus ojos en ella.

- eso no debes permitirlo

- y que quieres que haga, que mate a todos los que se acercan a ella.

- no es eso, pero…

-pero...- espero la contestación de la chica- escucha estoy algo cansado, me voy a dormir, otro día hablamos.

- como quieras, buenas noches- ambos colgaron

Kurama se marcho a dormir y no tardo en quedarse dormido, a altas horas de la noche botan entro intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, o eso creía ella.

- botan, deja de hacer tanto ruido, no puedes ser más discreta

-Ho-hola Kurama- rio- no- no quería despertarte- decía con una voz extraña y tambaleándose.

- Botan, ¿estás borracha?

- tal vez, donde esta Kaito

- se ha marchado con Sayaka ha "hablar" aprovechando que sus dos compañeras se habían ido a otra habitación.

- que envidia me dan- dijo la peliazul- ese idiota se diese cuenta yo también estaría así con él y…- comenzó a quitarse la ropa- estos pensamientos me están provocando calores.

- deja de decir tonterías y cámbiate – dijo levantándose.

- cámbiame tu- le lanzo el pijama y levanto los brazos.

- si no queda otro remedio…- Kurama la cambio solo la acción de estar desnudándola le dieron ganas a Kurama de perder su ética y aprovecharse de ella, pero si hacia eso jamás se lo perdonaría, cuando quito su camiseta sus pechos se encontraban tapados con un precioso sujetador la tentación le podía y rápidamente le puso la camiseta del pijama, mas difícil fueron los pantalones cortos que llevaba cuando se los quito pudo ver que la ropa interior que llevaba era un pequeño tanga a juego con el sujetador, en ese momento Kurama se excito muchísimo como le gustaría que aquel momento no fuese así, sino que estuviesen en un momento de ocio y placer entre los dos. Tras haberla cambiado botan se tumbo en la cama del pelirrojo.

- vuelve a tu cama

- no quiero, ven- tomo una postura muy sexy- así no estarás solo y yo te are compañía toda la noche, mi querido zorrito.

- estas desvariando- Kurama estaba muy sorprendido por esas tres ultimas palabras.

-si me hubieses dicho que te ibas a quedar solo en la habitación, no me hubiese marchado.- mientras decía esto se acercaba al pelirrojo y cuando lo tuvo a mano tiro de él provocando que cállese en la cama, botan lo aprovecho y se tumbo a su lado, abrazándose.

- eres muy cómo, no me importaría dormir así siempre- la peliazul incluso achispadilla le continuaba mandando indirectas.

- botan, duérmete

- sabes porque he vuelto- se levanto para mirarle a los ojos

- no, ¿por qué?

- porque estaban jugando al mismo juego que jugamos tu y yo en el cumpleaños de Yusuke… y entonces recordé que aquella vez fue la primera vez y me daba miedo mi falta de experiencia.

- ósea que si tuvieses experiencia te hubieses quedado

- no lo sé, tal vez si tuviese experiencia tendría novio- empezó a reírse sola.

- que feliz eres- la acompaño con la risa.

- o también tendría experiencia si…- botan decidió algo tal vez no debería hacerlo pero siempre podía quedar como una borracha y echarle la culpa al alcohol.

- si…- Kurama la miraba esperando la continuación de la frase, la expresión de sus ojos había cambiado, sin dar explicación alguna, la peliazul lo beso colocando su mano en la mejilla derecha, Botan no parecía querer solo un pico sino que comenzó a ser un beso apasionado, Kurama no quería aprovecharse de ella pero él deseaba revivir aquel momento y se dejo llevar por el momento, si ella quería algo mas la detendría pero un beso era algo demasiado inocente. Botan había conseguido su propósito, así que para evitar dar explicaciones e irse a dormir con aquella sensación, fingió dormir.

El kitsune no podía creerlo, ella lo había besado tal vez debía replantearse confesarle sus sentimientos pero algo que paso por su cabeza fue que tal vez el alcohol era lo que le hizo actuar así, esta no era la primera vez que se besaban pero la otra vez fue él quien se lanzo cierto era que ambos habían tomado un poco igual que sus amigos, pero… Kurama decidió pensarlo otro rato y se quedo contemplando a la chica que dormía abrazado a él con una preciosa sonrisa, nunca habían dormido juntos y era una buena sensación, sentir el calor de su cuerpo y poder aunque de forma indirecta acaricias alguna zona de la piel de la chica.

Botan por su parte le gustaba sentir el pecho del pelirrojo su respiración y su calor, era maravilloso, tendría que buscar otra forma para poder estar más cerca de él. Estuvo pensando que si después de esto Kurama no reaccionaba igual era cierto que era un completo estúpido para darse cuenta de indirectas de una chica. Las manos de botan acariciaban el pecho del pelirrojo y en alguna ocasión subían hasta el cuello y el hombro del pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

Se intentara hacer lo posible para subirlos si no tendre que posponerlos pero bueno lo importante es que en las hojas de papel ya esta casi terminada solo falta pasarla al ordenador ^^

Espero que os haya gustado =) otro dia, mas este no ha sido muy largo pero bueno...

y nuevamente doy las gracias a la gente que la lee ^^


	5. Dia 4

espero que os guste

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente ambos se encontraban abrazados, Botan comenzó a moverse lentamente y al notar que había alguien a su lado abrió los ojos lentamente."Kurama..." pensó "no recuerdo lo que paso ayer, como me duele la cabeza" botan tomo su móvil para llamar a Keiko y se encerró en el baño.<p>

-si- respondio una voz adormilada

- Keiko puede que ayer pasase algo con Kurama y no lo recuerdo.

- explícame eso - la voz parecía mas despierta, esta comenzó a relatarle lo que había pasado, por lo menos lo que recordaba, por otra parte Keiko estaba ansiosa de llamar al pelirrojo para preguntarle.

- no te preocupes botan... estoy segura de que él es una persona honrada y no se aprovecharía de ti, de todas formas siempre le puedes preguntar.

-¿estas loca, crees que si ha pasado algo me lo dirá?

- estoy segura de que sino paso nada te lo dirá.

- esta bien le preguntare... pero espero no haber metido la pata

-no te pongas nerviosa, si ahora estáis solos aprovecha para preguntárselo y declararte.

- no quiero decirle nada todavía

- sabes que solo te quedan unos días, si no se lo dices, las posibilidades se reducirán y no tengas respuesta, me voy a seguir durmiendo, aprovecha la situación, recuerdas lo que me dijiste mientras me abandonabais con Yusuke durante en combate contra el país de las hadas.

- esta bien... aprovechare lo máximo posible - la peliazul se despidió y colgó. acto seguido salio del baño, el kitsune estaba desperezando en la cama, botan miro al chico y se armo de valor para preguntarle, pero este se le adelanto.

- no te preocupes, no paso nada.- se levanto de la cama en dirección al baño

-entonces...

- te empeñaste en dormir conmigo y así aprovecharte de mi- rió

- ¿aprovecharme de ti?- "q-que fue lo que hice"

- ¿no lo recuerdas?

- no... dime que paso

- me besaste, ahora quiero saber el porque- la cara de la peliazul se torno blanca

- como quieres que recuerde porque lo hice si ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho, la cuestión es por que no me paraste.

-no pude- se detuvo provocando a Botan- por que estabas sobre mí.

- esta bien te creeré pero... si de verdad lo hice quiero recordar como se sintió - Cuando Kurama estaba a su altura se abalanzo sobre el y lo beso, Kurama repitió lo que había sucedido aquella noche, la peliazul se sorprendió de que aquel fantástico beso no lo recordase, se maldecía así misma. ninguno de los dos quería que terminase, las manos de la chica se sujetaron a la nuca y el cabello del pelirrojo y este la rodeo por la cintura juntandola mas contra él. Ninguno se resistía, Botan esperaba que el pelirrojo se negase a ello o que se frenaría enseguida, nadie iba a molestarlos los dos se dejaban llevar por el momento, no sabían donde podía terminar aquello, botan poco a poco fue empujando al pelirrojo hacia la cama, El chico se sentó en ella y botan sobre las piernas del chico. La peliazul acariciaba la espalda del pelirrojo y este metía sus manos por debajo de aquella camiseta. Aquel momento era mágico, ahora eran conscientes de lo que sucedía pero ambos continuaban hasta ver donde podían llegar. El móvil del pelirrojo comenzó a sonar esto provoco que se asustasen y se avergonzaran habían pasado de estar al lado del baño a estar sentados en la cama y botan sobre el pelirrojo.

- coge el móvil, aun es pronto y despertaras a todos- ordeno la chica mientras se levantaba algo enfadada "que oportuno ese maldito trasto"

-¿quien es ?- respondía

-¡hola hijo! ¿que tal va todo?

- hola mama, todo va bien, que tal estas.

- yo estoy bien, me he encontrado con la madre de Maya y me ha comentado que su hija esta por Italia y creo que coincidís en uno de los hoteles en Roma.

- es posible, nos dijeron que en el ultimo hotel se celebraría una fiesta con otros huéspedes. si la veo la saludare, aunque no se si la reconoceré- estas ultimas palabras causaron en Botan un golpe muy duro

- te cuidado y cuídate, adiós- se despidió la madre y colgo.

-¿a quien no reconocerás?- pregunto botan con curiosidad - ¿otra novia tuya?

-es una amiga de la infancia, y hace años que no la veo- dijo algo molesto, como podía ser que después de haber estado así los dos juntos, como podía insinuar que tuviese novia...- ¿ acaso te importa?

- por que me iba a importar, era simple curiosidad, me voy a duchar a ver su me despejo un poco y espero que se me pase el dolor de cabeza.

- como quieras...- el chico se tumbo en la cama dejándose caer.

Botan se encontraba en el baño preparándose para ducharse, una vez estuvo dentro el agua comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo; sus manos bajaron hacia su cintura y se abrazo a si misma. las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos "Soy idiota, lo único que estoy consiguiendo con esto es hacerme mas daño". Mientras el pelirrojo estaba pensando en lo sucedido " Que oportuna es mi madre... tal vez deberia decirle como me siento, pero la verdad es que queria recordarlo asi que no tiene por que significar nada"estaba cansado de darle vueltas a lo mismo todo el rato, ademas estaba enfadado por la interrupcion de su madre la proxima vez antes de dormir lo apagara, para que Botan no pagase por su enfado se marcho a desayunar, donde se encontro con algunos compañeros y estuvo habalndo con ellos.

Botan estaba dispuesta a hablar seriamente con el kitsune pero este no estaba. se preparo y bajo a desayunar cuando entraba por la puerta, Kurama salio sin decir ninguna palabra y asi continuo hasta llegar a Florencia donde pasarían el día. al bajar de autobus todos fueron a la plaza principal y alli el profesor explico algunas cosas sobre las esculturas relacionadas con los mitos que alli se encontraban.

- por que no me has esperado para desayunar- susurro la peliazul harta de no recibir ni una sola palabra por parte del pelirrojo desde entonces.

- créeme, es mejor que no te acerques a mi durante un rato - Kurama susurro y se marcho a otro lado

- kurama...- "no entiendo nada" pensó.

durante aquel día no tuvieron relación alguna Kurama no quería estar cerca de Botan, estaba algo enfadado por la actitud de botan por que habia reaccionado así, "por que... por que juega así conmigo, solo me hace daño" esos pensamientos lo enfadaban y a la vez lo entristecían. después de que le explicase el origen de las estatuas, se dirigieron a la galería donde se encontraba el David de Miguel Ángel, Kurama paso el día con su ex novia , todos admiraron la gran escultura una gran mayoría de las personas que allí se encontraban comenzaron a dibujarlo. tras esto pasaron a una pequeña sala con numerosas esculturas, entre hacer la cola y ver la exposición se les paso una gran parte de la mañana, cuando salieron se marcharon a buscar un sitio donde comer tras comer un trozo de pizza en una pequeña pizzeria, a las cinco de la tarde entraron a ver la venus donde aparte de esa gran obra, admiraron grandes pinturas. aunque a Kurama la que mas le gustaba era la Venus y se quedo admirándola un buen rato. Finalmente salieron de la exposición y se acercaron a ver el preciosos puente que atravesaba el río, en aquel puente había numerosas tiendas, aunque eran algo caras. ya sobre las 8 de la tarde volvieron al hotel para cenar, al día siguiente se marcharían a Roma.

Aquella noche fue Kurama quien se marcho, Botan estaba algo preocupada ya que no había regresado y ya era muy tarde, el pelirrojo no quería estar con Botan en la habitación a solas, se sentía herido por aquellos juegos entre los dos. el pelirrojo entro en la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, una vez estuvo dentro vio a Botan en sentada en el suelo apoyada en la cama, este la levanto y la metió dentro de la cama después se cambio de ropa y volvió a salir a la terraza después de un buen rato se metió en la cama. pronto botan despertó metida dentro de la cama y Kurama ya había regresado. estaba enfadada con él por ese comportamiento.

-Botan que haces...- decía mientras se despertaba.

- como que que hago, dime donde has estado hasta tan tarde- replico

- no es asunto tuyo- dijo enfadado

- estaba preocupada por ti, pedazo de idiota

- nadie te ha pedido que lo hicieses- Kurama se dio la vuelta y se dirigio hacia la puerta.

- donde vas ahora- lo detuvo y tiro de su brazo alejándolo de la puerta

- déjame en paz, me voy a dormir a otra habitación o a algún otro sitio- replico

- por que de repente huyes de mi - dijo con un tono de ira y tristeza.

- no tengo ganas de discutir, ni tampoco quiero decirte nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir después así que déjame tranquilo.

- Kurama, no entiendo nada... tu normalmente no eres así - agacho la cabeza, comenzó a llorar y se metió en la cama y se tapo por completo.

- "botan..."- se acerco hacia la cama donde estaba la chica- no llores, perdóname no quería...

- Kurama- decia mientras se destapaba un poco- lo entiendo, me imagino que todos tenemos días malos, pero no tienes derecho a fastidiar el día de los demás.

- tienes razón, pero a veces soy así, me gusta estar solo y alejarme de las personas que me importan, ya sean mi familia o amigos para que no salgan heridos. Perdóname tal vez debería haberte avisado antes, no quiero que nos llevemos mal

- esta bien te perdono pero a cambio vas a hacer algo para compersarme- se levanto por completo

- de que se trata- pregunto sorprendido por el rápido cambio de actitud.

-quítate la camiseta y dejame dormir contigo.

- dormiré contigo pero no entiendo por que me tengo que quitar la camiseta.

- esta bien pues no te la quites, pero creo que hace demasiado calor, por mucho que intentes disimularlo.

- ¬¬ esta bien me la quitare porque ya no aguanto mas, en mi casa duermo sin pijama y me cuesta acostumbrarme.

-^^ - ambos chicos se metieron en la cama, y no tardaron en quedarse dormidos. Botan a pesar de haberlo pasado mal había descubierto algo mas del pelirrojo, aquel día fue algo extraño ya que pasaron de desearse a casi odiarse. Kurama se encontraba muy cómodo por estar así y comenzó a pensar en por que le importaba tanto a Botan lo que el hacia o con quien estaba, acaso estaría celosa "eso es imposible"- pensó.

la noche paso y pronto llegaría la nueva mañana.

* * *

><p>continuara... este cap lo he visto un poco flojo para mi gusto pero he tenido algun problema con los lugares donde iban a ir ^^<p>

gracias por los comentarios.

BSs


	6. Dia 5

nuevo cap Dia 5

* * *

><p>Este era ya el quinto día y la relación de Kurama y botan a veces se tambaleaba pero ninguno de los dos se iba a dar por vencido, aquella mañana se levantaron un poco más tarde fueron a desayunar y se montaron en el autobús para dirigirse a Roma, al último hotel donde estarían sus últimos días, antes de coger el avión que les llevaría a casa. Kurama parecía estar otra vez de buen humor, nada más levantarse volvió a pedirle perdón. Durante el trayecto en autobús Kurama se durmió otra vez porque estaba tremendamente cansado. Una vez llegaron a las afueras de Roma dejaron sus maletas en el hotel y los llevaron hasta el centro donde los dejarían hacer lo que quisiesen, pero antes irían todos juntos a ver la fontana de Trevi y allí cada uno con su mapa se marcho a ver lo que quiso, botan se quedo en la fontana de Trevi un rato el resto de sus compañeros se marcho, pero el pelirrojo se quedo con ella.<p>

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto.

- calla un poco- decía mientras le daba la espalda a la fuente y cerraba fuertemente los ojos y realizaba su deseo "quiero que Kurama esté siempre a mi lado y que me ame" lanzo su moneda – sabes dicen que cumple tus deseos y no voy a perder esa oportunidad.

- de verdad lo crees?- sonrió- vamos creo que por allí está el Pantheon, y luego vamos al coliseo.

- vale- sonrío y comenzaron a caminar hacia allí.

- Botan, que deseo has pedido- pregunto mientras andaban.

- si te lo digo no se cumplirá, además…

- además…- lo repitió para que continuase.

- nada, no importa cosas mías.

Mientras iban andando un par de chicos que no conocían de nada se acercaron a la peliazul. Esto lo observo el kitsune que iba un poco más atrás que ella.

- Hola guapa, vente y te invitamos a algo de comer.

- no gracias…- respondió

- vamos te divertirás ya lo veras- insistieron. Y uno de ellos la agarro por atrás.

- suéltame- dijo algo molesta pero por mucho que intento soltarse no pudo.

- mas te vale que sueltes a mi amiga- intervino el pelirrojo.

- y tu quien te crees que eres- replico uno de ellos.

- eso a ti no te importa, así que suéltala.- decía mientras le agarraba de la mano tirando de ella.

- gracias Kurama- le sonrió cuando estuvo libre- no te alejes de mi- le susurro. Y ambos echaron a andar ignorando a los dos chicos. Estos decidieron seguirlos e intentar llevarse a esa chica con ellos.

- Botan nos están siguiendo esos dos- murmuro – cógeme la mano

- como lo sabes si hay tanta gente- hizo lo que le dijo y agarro su mano como si de una pareja se tratase.

- ^^- el pelirrojo la agarro y continuaron caminando. Y no tardaron mucho en llegar al Pantheon una vez allí entraron y se dieron una vuelta por su interior ambos seguían cogidos de las manos.

- Kurama, tengo que ir al baño, vamos a aquel bar un momento.- señalo frente a ellos y comenzó a tirar de él.

- vamos entonces- decía mientras era arrastrado por la peliazul.

Se metieron dentro del bar, Kurama se quedo en la puerta del servicio de mujeres ya que aquellos dos chicos aun parecían interesados en Botan.

- tu pelirrojo, déjanos pasar

- es el baño de mujeres, no podéis entrar.

-no te interfieras mas o te las veras conmigo.

- no te tengo ningún miedo, así que dejad en paz a mi novia- estas palabras las escucho botan que estaba dentro "ha dicho que soy su novia" botan todavía estaba sorprendida.

- eso no te lo crees ni tú, niño pijo.- estas palabras molestaron al pelirrojo que estaba dispuesto a golpearlos, pero la puerta se abrió de repente.

- amor vamos ya estoy – decía mientras abría la puerta e ignorando a los dos chicos y lo beso con ternura. Esto sorprendió al pelirrojo.- vámonos.- ignoraron nuevamente a los chicos y se marcharon estos dos ya no los siguieron. – gracias por preocuparte por mí.

- no hay de qué pero…- fue interrumpido.

- te escuche cuando les dijiste que eras mi novio- sonrío- solo he seguido con lo que tú has dicho, espera – lo detuvo y paso sus dedos por los labios del pelirrojo- llevas brillo de labios por toda la cara – sonrió.

- gracias – ambos se miraron a los ojos – que te pasa.

- nada es que de cerca se te ven los ojos muy lindos- dijo la peliazul el chico no tenía ninguna palabra que decir. Simplemente continúo andando.

Cuando llegaron al coliseo, había una cola enorme para entrar así que decidieron dejarlo para otro día y se acercaron a ver el foro romano que estaba a 5 minutos o menos de allí, después de darse un paseo por las ruinas, se marcharon a comer pasaron u buen rato descansando y comiendo tras haber pagado la cuenta se marcharon a ver el resto de roma, no tardaron en encontrarse con un grupo de compañeros y sus profesores en una de las grandes plazas de la ciudad, así que decidieron unirse a ellos. Ya sobre las 8 de la tarde regresaron al hotel y se marcharon a cenar allí se encontraron con el otro grupo de estudiantes. Nada más llegar una chica de pelo castaño, alta delgada con unos pantalones vaqueros de pitillo y una camiseta de tirantes.

- hola Minamino – salido la chica.

- Maya cuanto tiempo- sonrió- te voy a presentar a… - cuando se dio la vuelta Botan ya no estaba.- donde se ha metido, bueno si la encuentro te la presento.

- vamos a dar una vuelta por aquí y hablamos- sugirió

- estoy muy cansado, vamos a mi habitación que estaremos solos.

- como sabes eso, acaso no tienes compañeros

- porque somos tres, uno está con su "novia" y la chica que te iba a presentar no tiene llaves de la habitación, porque la tengo yo.

- ok, vamos entonces.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación y allí estuvieron hablando un buen rato. Botan, regreso después de estar en otra de las habitaciones con algunos nuevos amigos. Antes de llamar a la puerta pudo escuchar la conversación entre los dos.

- Minamino, dime la verdad ¿estás enamorado de esa chica que me has nombrado antes?

- que te hace pensar eso.

- se te nota, recuerda que te conozco demasiado.

- de verdad se nota- sonrió nerviosamente

- bueno amor mío, tengo que volver a mi cuarto mañana será para nuestro grupo un largo día- decía mientras se levantaba de la cama- ha por cierto ponte guapo para la fiesta de mañana.

- no te preocupes, descansa bien- cuando botan oyó esto pensó que era un buen momento para llamar para que le abrirse pero para su sorpresa la recibió Maya

- hola, tú debes de ser botan- la miro de arriba abajo- mi nombre es Maya –sonrió- mañana te veo en la fiesta y nos conocemos mas- le sugirió a la peliazul. – hasta mañana amor mío- se dirigió a Kurama y se marcho.

- parece que os lleváis muy bien- dijo molesta a la vez que entraba a la habitación e iba en busca de su maleta el pijama, mientras el pelirrojo pudo ver una bolsa que le resultaba familiar, cuando esta se metió al baño a cambiarse el pelirrojo miro en la maleta de Botan, resulto ser el vestido que se había comprado con él aquel día y con el que se veía como una diosa.

- Botan, donde vive el chico que te gusta – decía desde la cama, sin mirarla

- porque me lo preguntas, eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo con indiferencia- y tu de que chica estas enamorado- el pelirrojo se quedo blanco por aquella pregunta.- de donde te has sacado algo así.

- se lo he oído preguntar a tu amiga.

- estoy seguro que lo has oído mal, me voy a dormir – Kurama se quito la camiseta y se metió en la cama. Botan observaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo que se encontraba de espaldas a él.

- Kurama… puedo pedirte un favor.

- que quieres… - dijo con lentitud

-Puedo dormir contigo

- y eso porque, hay dos camas para elegir.

- bueno… no importa- botan se metió en la cama más cercana a la del pelirrojo. Poco a poco se fueron acercándose y terminaron abrazados, botan se despertó al sentir los brazos del chico y este al sentir la respiración de la chica en él también se despertó.

- me sueltas- pregunto el pelirrojo- tengo que ir al baño.

- claro- se sonrojo, cuando el pelirrojo se marcho ella se destapo rápidamente tenia muchísimo calor eso de dormir con aquel pijama… "no debí hacer caso a Keiko cuando me dijo que me lo comprara, me da mucha vergüenza" cuando oyó la puerta, se tapo otra vez.

- Botan, porque no te destapas hace mucho calor

- tengo frio- dijo nerviosa

- No me mientas, estas sudando, destápate

- no quiero me da vergüenza que me vean con él, así que déjame.

- pero si ya te lo he visto todos estos días

- es que es otro… déjame dormir como quiera.

-está bien me iré a dormir haz lo que quieras- este se hecho en la cama de espaldas a la peliazul, la cual se acerco para abrazarse al pero se lo impidió – si no me enseñas ese pijama que tanta vergüenza te da, no te dejare que te abraces a mí.

- está bien, no creas que te necesito para nada, eres un egocéntrico y tal vez otra lo haría pero yo no me voy a rebajar a ese nivel.

- ese carácter me gusta mucho- se giro - se que te va a sonar extraño pero podrías besarme como esta mañana.

- porque lo iba hacer semejante cosa- Kurama la miraba con cada de ahora no te hagas la inocente

- porque ya lo has hecho tres veces esta semana y sin contar con mi aprobación

- y crees que por qué me lo pidas lo voy a hacer- se hacia la dura- esos fueron ecos aislados y no se re- la peliazul fue interrumpida por los labios del pelirrojo que la atraparon las manos del pelirrojo fueron abriéndose camino a través de las sabanas hasta el cuerpo de la chica e intento palpar el pijama de la chica una vez la tuvo entre sus brazos y la fue acercando hacia é, aunque esta vez termino pronto ya que el pelirrojo se separo y la abrazo contra él sin decir nada, para evitar dejar llevarse por sus instintos de kitsune. La peliazul no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero le había gustado que Kurama le hubiese robado un beso y que la abrazara contra su pecho sintiendo sus latidos y su respiración está paso sus manos por todo el pecho del pelirrojo acariciando dulcemente su suave piel. Y así se durmió, Kurama que sentía como las manos de botan se movían por su pecho, este al notar que se había dormido paso sus manos por la piel de la peliazul con una de sus manos bajo hasta una de las piernas , la cual acaricio y la movió hasta colocarla sobre su cuerpo y así poder acariciar sus muslo y finalmente al notar que Botan no se despertaba, coloco su mano sobre el culo de Botan, este tenía ganas de tocarlo siempre lo veía y estaba deseoso de poder palparlo. Botan no despertó por aquellas caricias, pensó que formaban parte del sueño que estaba teniendo y de esta forma ella también movió sus manos al culo del pelirrojo y lo agarro con fuerza – te amo – susurro la peliazul en sueños, estas palabras confundieron al chico ya que podía estar diciéndoselo a él o estaba soñando con otro. Esta era la penúltima noche que iban a pasar en aquel hotel. Los dos sabían que pronto deberían volver a casa pero ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de declararse, pero ambos habían conseguido tener más confianza, Kurama está decidido a declararse durante la fiesta pero al ver el vestido pensó que el chico que le gustaba botan estaría allí, por ello no tendría oportunidad alguna en ese momento se arrepintió de haberle elegido aquel vestido, se veía preciosa con casi todos los que se probo, pero nada más entrar a la tienda vio aquel vestido de color rosa y pensó que ese sería perfecto para ella, solo de imaginarla con el puesto… comenzaba a sentir un gran calor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Finalmente, consiguió que se lo probase y le quedaba incluso mejor que en su mente. Y así paso otro día más en Italia.

* * *

><p>Continuara... espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente capitulo lo mas probable es que lo suba apartir del martes por que me han surgido examenes =S espero algun review<p> 


	7. Dia 6

Aquí otro nuevo cap ^^ ya queda menos para el final =(

_** ATENCIÓN *** ESTE EPISODIO CONTIENE LEMON POR EL FINAL mas o menos****_

* * *

><p>Temprano por la mañana Kurama se levanto a prepararse para aquel día que seria el ultimo que pasarían en aquel hotel, esa noche celebraría una gran fiesta con el otro grupo de alumnos que se encontraban allí. Botan continuaba durmiendo y la dejo dormir porque era muy temprano. Cuando termino como era pronto se volvió a meter en la cama colocándose de tal forma que observaba a la chica, tenia un bello rostro algunos mechones del cabello pasaban sobre el, quería ver el pijama que tanto le avergonzaba pero no la peliazul se había dormido agarrada a las sabanas y no había forma de que las soltara, tendria que esperar a que se levantase para verla.<p>

- Botan - le toco el hombro- levantate y preparate que siempre tardas mucho.

-Si...- decia dormida - ya voy - decia mientras se deba la vuelta dandole la espalda.

- venga, no seas perezosa- insistió

- Eres una mala persona- decia frotandose los ojos - estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso

- ¿y cual era?

- estaba en la cama con...- se detuvo- espera eso no te importa.

- no te enfades- sonrió- no quiero discutir tan temprano. Ve a vestirte y bajamos a desayunar

- por que tanta prisa

- tengo hambre

- no me mires así y date prisa

- si- la peliazul se sentó en la cama de espaldas al pelirrojo y se levanto, Kurama solo podía ver un largo camisón de color negro y de tirantes, por debajo se podía ver un pequeño pantalón del mismo color. Esta se dio la vuelta para recoger algo que se le había olvidado, en ese momento el pelirrojo pudo observar mejor el pijama. la parte delantera era muy ajustada a los pechos de la chica y con un gran escote desde allí caían dos partes algo transparentes que se abrían dejando ver toda la zona del ombligo. los pantalones eran igual de cortos que por atrás, se le veían aquellas largas y delgadas piernas.

- Esa lencería te sienta muy bien- hablo el pelirrojo- por que no te lo has puesto hasta ahora - dijo con una voz suave y dulce.

-¡eh!- se miro de arriba abajo - se me había olvidado- rápidamente se tapo- deja de hablarme y mirarme asi y no digas mas tonterias, se metio al baño.

- no son tonterías, te ves muy bien con esa ropa- sonrió- no me digas que te lo habías traído para usarlo con ese chico con el que soñabas.

- Bueno...- se avergonzó- era una posible idea, Keiko se empeño en que me lo comprara, sabes ella también se compro otro mas provocativo que este para Yusuke.

- No me digas- hecho a reír - Yusuke esta deseando pasar la noche con ella.

- ¿como sabes eso, a caso te lo ha dicho?

- Claro que si, no se como pero siempre me acaban contando sus problemas.

- tal vez sea por que como has vivido mas tienes mas experiencia, y tal vez hayas pasado por esa experiencia y los puedas aconsejar.

-¿Tu crees?-dijo dudoso

- Claro que si, eres muy inteligente- lo alago- ya estoy vamos

Bajaron a desayunar estaban solos, Botan se levanto a por algo de leche caliente y unas pastas de las cuales le ofreció al pelirrojo. El resto de los chicos no tardaron en bajar, cuando todos terminaron fueron a ver el Vaticano allí pasaron gran parte de la mañana ya que era muy amplio el museo que había lleno de esculturas aunque lo que mas querían ver todos era la capilla Sixtina allí se sentaron y la observaron la capilla en todo su esplendor, era precioso aquellos colores y las imágenes que se representaban lastima que no pudiesen hacer fotografías, tras salir de aquel tumulto de gente se dirigieron a la iglesia del Vaticano donde contemplaron al Papa incorrupto que esta allí expuesto, después de un rato y unas complicaciones ya que habían entrado a robar al autobús, por suerte de casi todos no habían dejado nada en él. Tras el pequeño incidente bajaron a Roma a comer y a comprar lo que quisiesen para la fiesta de aquella noche.

- Kurama me acompañas a comprar unas cosas- le pregunto delante de algunos de sus compañeros

- ¿por que te llama asi?- pregunto su exnovia

- es un mote que me han puesto mis amigos, pero solo me lo dicen ellos.

- si quieres te puedo acompañar yo- se ofrecio la chica.

- Gracias, pero no me puedes ayudarme- "Ademas no quiero estar contigo"- espero que no te moleste.

- tranquila, lo entiendo - dijo tocandole el hombro.

-¿Entonces me acompañaras?- volvio a preguntarle al pelirrojo.

- Claro, vamos- los dos chicos se despidieron y se marcharon, mientras caminaban

- Botan ¿ que quieres comprar?

- le prometi a las chicas que les llevaria un regalo y asi tu puedes ayudarme

- puedo intentarlo- sonrio- ¿y no vas a comprar nada para ti?

-Tal vez algo para esta noche- sonrio- me podrias ayudar

- No deberias fiarte de mi para eso.

- vayamos allli- tiro de la mano del pelirrojo

Pasaron un buen rato de compras, eligieron regalos para las chicas ademas también decidieron comprarle cosas a los chicos para que no protestasen. Cuando regresaban al punto de encuentro atravesaron el puente donde todos las parejas colocan sus candados con los nombres de ambos.  
>Botan cuando vio que era ese el puente le dio las bolsas al pelirrojo y salio corriendo hacia allí. Kurama no entendía nada pero vio como sacaba un candado no muy grande y lo colocaba en una de las cadenas rodeado de otros candados, cuando lo coloco tiro una de las llaves que traía y las otras dos las coloco en dos collares distintos y se los puso al cuello. Para cuando llego el chico ya había terminado e intento buscar con la mirada el candado que había puesto y a pesar de darsele muy bien el buscar cosas ocultas esta era muy difícil, ya que si se acercaba a tocarlos todos lo acabaría encontrando pero Botan se daría cuenta.<p>

- Kurama, ¿no vas a poner ninguno?

- no estoy saliendo con nadie

- da igual seguro que hay alguien que te gusta y tal vez se cumpla tu deseo.

- no creo en esas cosas, a demás... estas tu delante si tu lo has puesto sin dejarme ver el nombre por que yo tendría que ponerlo para que tu vieses.

- haz lo que quieras, yo creo en el poder de este sitio.- comenzó a andar.

Durante el trayecto de regreso al hotel todos se habían dormido para estar preparados para esa noche. nada mas llegar Kurama y Kaito se fueron a una de las habitaciones y Sayaka y Botan a otra para cambiarse y arreglarse.

- Parece que se te ve muy bien con Kaito- pregunto Botan

-Si, debo agradecerte tu ayuda, ahora dime como te va con Minamino

- no lo se, creo que le gusto pero... tengo serias dudas sobre si de verdad es eso o es mi imaginación.

- Este noche es tu oportunidad, con ese vestido te ves preciosa estoy segura de que lo conquistaras.

- Eso espero... sino tendré que matare - afirmo la peliazul.

-¿Porque dices eso?

- el fue quien eligió el vestido

-¿como?- se sorprendió y mientras Sayaka le colocaba el pelo en el lado izquierdo y se lo rizaba haciéndole un precioso pero sencillo peinado, Botan le contaba todo aquello.

Mientras en el otro cuarto los dos chicos mantenían una conversación similar pero en esa conversación Kurama maldiciéndose así mismo por elegir aquel vestido. Ambos chicos llevaban una camisa blanca el pelirrojo y azul claro la de Kaito, los dos llevaban unos pantalones negros pero con la diferencia que los de el pelirrojo eran mas ajustados, cuando terminaron fueron a buscar a las chicas, pero estas todavía estaban arreglándose estas les dijeron que fuesen bajando que bajarían enseguida. Nada mas llegar al salón de actos Maya salio a recibir al pelirrojo, Kaito mientras tanto fue a saludar a unos viejos amigos.

- estas para comerte- decía Maya dándole dos besos.

- tu también te ves Bien- la chica llevaba un vestido negro de palabra de honor, con un cinturón blanco en la cintura y de largura hasta las rodillas.

- Gracias- sonrió - ven vamos a tomar algo

Botan y Sayaka aparecieron diez minutos mas tarde nada mas llegar todos las miraron pero estas ignorando a todos los chicos que estaban babeando se dirigieron a hablar con sus amigas.  
>Pasadas unas tres horas, Kaito y Sayaka decidieron salir a dar una vuelta y lo que surgiera, Botan se quedo prácticamente sola ya que muchas de sus amigas hicieron lo mismo, pero los chicos se acercaron enseguida ha hablar con ella, aunque ella podía ver claramente sus intenciones, de reojo miraba al pelirrojo, el cual estuvo hablando todo el tiempo con Maya y su ex novia, parecía que tenían mucho de que hablar, a decir verdad parecía que se lo estaban pasando muy bien, Botan tampoco lo paso tan mal pero el hecho de haberse puesto aquel vestido que el propio pelirrojo había elegido, y que este no se dignase a mirarla ni una sola vez.<br>Así que cansada y algo triste subió a la azotea que parecía como una pequeña habitación al aire libre y se sentó en un pequeño muro que se encontraba allí. Su móvil comenzó a sonar

- Botan, que ha pasdo, esperaba que estuviese apagado o no contestases.

- No se ha dado cuenta ni de que existía- comenzó a llorar- Me he marchado por que no soportaba estar viendolo con esa amiga suya.

- Botan no te vengas abajo

- si no te importa voy a colgar quiero mirar el cielo, vale. Hablamos mañana cuando llegue.

- esta bien te iré a buscar pero no te derrumbes

- tranquila estaré bien- Botan colgó, sus lagrimas caían sin cesar.

El pelirrojo que estaba hablando con sus dos amigas pudo notar como Botan se marchaba, pero no podía seguirla por que aquellas dos, no lo dejaban en paz. Así que no pudo ver a donde se dirigía la peliazul

Poco tiempo después llego su salvación, Keiko lo estaba llamando gracias a ella pudo salir de allí

- Gracias, me has salvado.- agradecio el pelirrojo

- por que dices eso

- Dos conocidas mias no me han dejado en paz.

- Kurama, ahora eso no importa, ahora es tu oportunidad para que hables con ella o perderás todas tus oportunidades

- Lo haría pero se ha marchado y como esas dos no me dejaban ni e podido seguirla ni saber donde se ha ido

- entonces... si te has fijado en ella

- como no iba hacerlo, lleva el vestido que yo le aconseje que comprara, me dijo que lo quería para llamar la atención de alguien

- Bien, entonces ve a la azotea y habla con ella

-¿como sabes donde esta?

- Acabo de hablar con ella y parece que ese idiota no se a fijado en ella o eso cree, así que... VE o te juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida

- adiós pues- Kurama rápidamente colgó y se puso a subir escaleras hacia la azotea una vez allí el cielo se veía precioso y la luna enorme. Botan se encontraba llorando ahora apoyada en la barandilla.

- ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras iba hacia ella.

- No te acerques- decía enfadada- Tienes razón, este vestido no ha servido para nadar, ni tampoco todo el esfuerzo y la ilusión que había puesto no se a dado ni cuenta de mi existencia.

- Yo creo que todos se han dado cuenta de lo hermosa que estas con ese vestido y parece que has conseguido andar bien con los zapatos- se acerco lentamente, haciendo caso omiso a la peliazul- has estado hablando con casi todos de la fiesta aunque... no has venido a hablar conmigo, si lo hubieses hecho me habrías librado de esas dos- el pelirrojo la agarro del brazo y le dio la vuelta de tal forma que quedo entre los brazos del pelirrojo- no llores mas, por favor- las palabras del pelirrojo le habían pillado por sorpresa lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo, pero comenzó a notar que Kurama le besaba el cuello y le susurraba al oído- Botan... tal vez este no sea un buen momento para decirte esto, pero...- Botan no entendía nada- Te amo- estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la chica- me gustaría que me aceptases como tu novio- la peliazul comenzó a llorar pero ahora de felicidad - Tal vez ese chico por el que te has estado esforzando tanto no merezca la pena que llores por él- Ante estas ultimas palabras la peliazul comenzó a reír.

- ¿Por que te ries?- pregunto confundido

- por lo que acabas de decir- hizo una pequeña pausa y se separo, para mirar al pelirrojo a sus ojos que ahora bajo la luz de la luna se veían mas preciosos - Quieres saber quien es el idiota que me hace llorar.

- claro... aunque no tienes por que decírmelo- Kurama no entendía nada, él le había expresado sus sentimientos y esta parecía haber ignorado esa parte.

- El idiota que me hacía sufrir y pasarlo mal eras TÚ- sonrió, Kurama después de aquellas palabras no podía salir de su asombro - Por que pones esa cara de tonto- rió- Yo también te quiero, desde hace ya mucho, pero parecías no mostrar el mas mínimo interés por mi y pensé que esta noche tampoco lo habías hecho.- agacho la cabeza.

- Botan...- dijo muy débilmente el chico la agarro por la cintura suavemente y su rostro fue acercándose al de la chica hasta llegar a sus labios, Botan no ponía resistencia alguna, aquel beso fue el mejor de todos los que se habían dado hasta el momento, ahora ambos sabían que sentía el otro por él.

-Kurama, me encantaría ser tu novia- se abrazo al chico.

- gracias- sonrió y la abrazo colocando su boca cerca del oído de la peliazul- sabes- le susurraba- esta noche he tenido miedo de que alguno de ellos fuese quien te gustaba, sentía celos de todos lo que te tenias cerca.

- Pensaba que no te habías dado cuenta de que estaba allí, aunque Kaito ya me advirtió que te costaría pillar las indirectas.  
>-¿Kaito lo sabía?<p>

- claro, creo que todos se han dado cuenta excepto tú- dijo la chica.

- puedo decir lo mismo de ti- rió el chico- Botan... estas helada, vamos al salón de actos.

- Kurama... no quiero ir ya estoy cansada de estar allí, mejor... vamos a la habitación- sugirió la peliazul

- como desee, mi pequeña princesa- sonrio y la beso en la frente.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ninguno de los dos tenia pensado hacer nada especial, Botan se metió al baño para quitarse todas las horquillas que llevaba en el pelo, ademas prefería ponerse cómoda. Kurama mientras tanto hizo lo mismo y se quito la camisa y se cambio los pantalones por unos mas cómodos. Este se tumbo en la cama esperando a que Botan terminara, cuando esta salio vio al chico de aquella forma se acerco y se coloco sobre las piernas del pelirrojo, ahora ya era su novio a si que podía hacer lo que quisiese, el kitsune al sentirla sobre él se incorporo y botan rápidamente le robo un beso, el cual Kurama se dejo robar. las manos de la chica pasaron por las orejas del pelirrojo, lo que provoco una sensación ya conocida por los dos.  
>Kurama beso suavemente el cuello de la peliazul lo que provoco que esta se acelerara, la guía espiritual tomo la manos del pelirrojo que estaban sobre el camisón y las coloco debajo de él indicándole que podía tocar lo que quisiese, aquella noche no quería olvidarla.<br>La mano de Botan empujo delicadamente el cuerpo del pelirrojo y se coloco sobre la cintura del pelirrojo besando el cuello y fue bajando hacia el torso del chico. Este mientras tanto mantenía una lucha contra aquella camiseta y el sostén de Botan que parecían no querer despegarse del cuerpo de su propietaria, Botan comenzó a sentirse nerviosa ante aquella sensación.

- No es necearío hacer esto si tu no quieres- le dijo suavemente el pelirrojo

-Quiero continuar, pero es la primera vez que lo hago y no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa- Kurama la beso y la coloco sobre la cama, invirtiendo la situación.

-déjame que te guié- le susurro al oído comenzando a besar su cuello e ir bajando hacia sus pechos una vez hubo llegado comenzó a lamer uno de ellos y el otro lo acariciaba suavemente con la mano. Botan solo podía morderse el labio en señal de estar disfrutándolo la mano del pelirrojo se deslizaba por el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar al pequeño pantalón y las introdujo en él, mientras besaba su cuello, Botan no sabía que hacer los dedos del pelirrojo se movían con mucha agilidad pero a la vez suave y gentilmente aquella sensación era fantástica pero aun así continuaba algo tensa y esto el pelirrojo lo noto enseguida. Para poner remedio a esto fue besando el cuerpo de la chica deteniéndose en sus pechos un instante y continuo bajando hasta sus muslos, comenzando a quitarle la ropa que le molestaba, lentamente fue acercándose al sexo de la chica que se limito a sujetar el cabello del chico y aferrarse alas sabanas o a la parte de la espalada de Kurama a la que llegaba provocandole varios arañazos, con esto Botan fue relajándose poco a poco comenzando a sentir mas placer y la lujuria de querer tener por completo al pelirrojo. Este noto que ya estaba mejor, beso a Botan mientras sus manos seguían acariciándola, una de esas manos agarro la de Botan y las bajo hasta el miembro del pelirrojo, aunque Botan se sorprendió de esto pero aun así decidió agarrarlo y proporcionarle placer, los labios de la peliazul se dirigieron al cuello del pelirrojo esto unido a lo anterior hizo que soltase varios gemidos de placer, lo que hizo sentirse feliz a Botan ya que parecía estar haciéndolo bien. Ambos comenzaron a besarse cuando se separaron el pelirrojo intensifico el movimiento de sus manos lo que provoco que botan no pudiese moverse y esto lo aprovecho para observar el rostro de su novia que se encontraba totalmente sonrojado. Kurama se deshizo del resto de su ropa.

Se sentó en la cama, Botan estaba algo sorprendida de ver el cuerpo completamente desnudo del pelirrojo, la chica se coloco sobre él con lentitud para que entrase el miembro del pelirrojo en su interior, el kitsune le sujeto los brazos y se los coloco rodeando su cuello de esta forma se sujetaría mejor, el pelirrojo coloco sus manos en la cintura de la guía espiritual, esta comenzó a moverse lentamente, las respiraciones de ambos y los sonidos de placer era lo único que se oían sutilmente en la habitación. Transcurrido un tiempo Botan se coloco a cuatro patas, el kitsune se coloco tras ella y esta vez era él quien se movía y marcaba el ritmo, una de sus manos acariciaba el clítoris de Botan y con la otra acariciaba uno de los pechos, el cabello de la peliazul caía hacía un lado y esto lo aprovecho besando y mordisqueando su cuello, las caderas del pelirrojo fueron moviéndose mas rápido, botan contenía sus gemidos por miedo a que los escuchasen los vecinos del hotel pero no pudo evitarlo mas - Kurama...- decía entre respiración y respiración- no... no pares- estas palabras excitaron mas al pelirrojo ya que las había dicho con un tono muy sensual, las piernas de la chica comenzaron a temblar y acabo derrumbándose, Kurama le dio la vuelta y la beso, la guía paso su mano por el rostro del kitsune y lo miro a los ojos - te amo- ambos se besaron nuevamente, la peliazul se acerco al oído de su amante - continua o no te perdonare...- estas palabras le pillaron por sorpresa y la obedeció, las piernas de la chica rodearon las caderas del chico y este comenzó a moverse nuevamente, Botan ya estaba a su limite se agarraba al pelirrojo arañando todavía mas su espalda. Cuando ambos habían terminado, se encontraba abrazados en la cama, recubiertos de sudor y completamente destrozados.

- Kurama, te quiero- dijo Botan acercándose a él.

- de verdad esta era tu primera vez- pregunto sorprendido.

- si por que...- dijo avergonzada

- ^^- la beso- me gusta la idea de que nadie mas conozca esta parte de gata salvaje- rió, y coloco su mano en la cabeza de la chica, esta al oír aquellas palabras se levanto lo justo para colocarse a la altura de aquellos ojos verdes

- Y yo espero no tener que compartirte nunca con ninguna otra mujer. Entonces... esta también era tu primera vez con tu cuerpo humano- pregunto con curiosidad

- Claro- sonrió- hace mucho tiempo que no salia con nadie y me alegra que después de tanto tiempo me haya aceptado una chica tan fantástica como tú - la beso.

- Eres tan perfecto... - lo miraba y acariciaba su rostro- te amo, pequeño zorrito- y ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de sensaciones y sentimientos, aquella noche pronto terminaría pero el recuerdo nunca se borraría de sus mentes.

* * *

><p>Continuara... espero que os halla gustado ^^ ¿Que os ha parecido este nuevo capi ? espero algún review para dar su opinión sobre lo que sea, tanto lo que os a gustado como lo que no =)<p>

hasta el próximo


	8. Dia 7  parte I

Aquí el penúltimo capitulo de este viaje

**advertencia : contiene una pequeña parte de LEMON **

* * *

><p>Pronto llego la hora de levantarse el sol entraba por las ventanas de la habitación la feliz pareja apenas había dormido dos o tres horas, lo bueno era que el día anterior ya lo tenían todo recogido así que pudieron dormir un poquito más. A pesar de remolonear mucho finalmente se levantaron, ninguno de los dos quería estaban tan bien abrazados Kurama le dio un beso de buenos días y se dispuso a ir a la ducha, Botan pronto reacciono y para ir más rápido se metieron juntos en la ducha ya que era bastante amplia.<p>

- Ah! – exclamo como muestra del dolor que sentía en su espalda al caer el agua por ella.

- siento haber hecho esto – dijo Botan con tono culpable- te curare

- no tienes que disculparte – después esta paso sus manos por la espalda del chico y rápidamente curo sus heridas- Gracias – el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y la beso tierna y apasionadamente mientras el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos.

Tras salir y vestirse bajaron a desayunar y ahí se encontraron con Kaito y Sayaka, esta cuando vio a Botan salió corriendo y se la llevo a un lugar más apartado.

- Botan, que tal anoche- pregunto intrigada- solo se oían algunos ruidos

- de veras- se avergonzó un poco – la verdad es que bien – sonrió

- dime que paso anoche, no te hagas la tonta- insistió.

- se me declaro – dijo feliz- y bueno… ya oíste lo que paso, ¿Qué tal con Kaito?- intento separarse de aquel tema.

- las cosas con Kaito van avanzando, poco a poco pero eso es mejor que nada- sonrió.

- pues sí, es mejor de esa forma, ten encuentra que yo a Minamino lo conozco desde hace ya unos años.

- claro… nosotros apenas nos conocemos- dijo pensativa.

- Regresemos, si no nos quedaremos sin desayunar y yo tengo mucha hambre- ambas se dirigieron al comedor.

- CHICOS-grito el profesor – HOY VA HA SER UN DIA RELAJADO, BAJAREMOS NUEVAMENTE A ROMA, CARGAREMOS LAS MALETAS Y NOS DIRIGIREMOS SOBRE LAS 5 DE LA TARDE PARA IR A COGER EL AVION DE REGRESO A CASA. NADA MAS LLEGAR A ROMA A PETICION DE ALGUNAS CHICAS QUIEN QUIERA PODRA VENIR CON NOCOTROS AL PUENTE A COLOCAR SUS CANDADOS.- en ese momento botan recordó algo importante.

Después de un rato terminaron de desayunar y rápidamente hicieron lo que el profesor le había ordenado, tras subir al autobús rápidamente Botan y Kurama se durmieron a pesar de que el viaje a Roma era corto, esto lo vieron sus amigos que estaban sentados a su lado.

- esos dos… a saber que hicieron anoche- dijo Kaito disimuladamente- aun que Minamino es demasiado formal

- Ya…- Botan aquel día había elegido una falda de color blanco, la cual al moverse para cambiar su posición la falda se movió con ella y dejo ver un pequeño chupón en la parte media del muslo- Mira – dijo señalando disimuladamente – eso es un chupón

- eso parece- se recoloco las gafas- parece que esos dos no pierden el tiempo

- Bueno…- Sayaka tomo el rostro de Kaito y lo beso- no hay prisa alguna para llegar a ningún sitio – sonrió.

- tal vez tengas razón- agarro la mano de la chica y volvió a besarla nuevamente, esto sorprendió a la chica ya que nunca Kaito había tomado así la iniciativa.

Cuando llegaron a Roma, los despertaron, Sayaka aviso a Botan del chupón de su pierna para que tuviese cuidado. Cuando todos estuvieron abajo, el profesor se puso en dirección al puente, Botan le pidió a Kurama que la acompañase aunque este no entendía el por qué.

Al llegar botan saco un nuevo candado, este tenía puesto el nombre de Keiko y Yusuke, y lo puso.

- Botan, yo pensaba que ya habías puesto uno- añadió Kurama.

- Si, pero este me pidió Keiko que lo pusiese, a por cierto- se detuvo y empezó a sacarse un colgante del cuello- esto es tuyo.

- ¿una llave?- Kurama la miraba extrañado.

- es la llave del candado que puse el otro día – sonrió.

- así que fue mi nombre el que pusiste en el candado- la tomo de la mano.

- claro, por eso no quería decirte de quien se trataba, porque me daba vergüenza- agacho la cabeza.

- mira que eres tonta – hecho a reír, se levanto el rostro de la chica suavemente y la beso.

- el tonto eres tu- dijo feliz, todos se quedaron estupefactos cuando vieron aquella escena. Después se marcharon, a buscar un sitio donde poder descansar un rato y poder ir a ver el Coliseo. La pareja no tardo mucho en llegar allí, como había mucha cola se tumbaron en la hierba que había alrededor.

- eres muy flojo, Kurama – hecho a reír.

- llevo casi dos días sin dormir, que esperabas, además anoche me canse todavía más.

- dos días- se sorprendió.

- no era por nada en especial, excepto anoche…- metió la mano en su cabello y saco una flor que ya era conocida por Botan y se la entrego.

- que tonto eres – sonrió y tomo la flor aspirando su olor.- eres tan lindo…

-en qué quedamos… soy tonto o lindo- rio

- las dos cosas- rio también, el pelirrojo tomo la flor de la mano de Botan y se la coloco en el cabello, así este podía coger sus manos. Botan sin pensárselo dos veces beso al pelirrojo. – mira ahora no hay mucha gente vamos a entrar.

- claro, vamos- el pelirrojo se levanto y le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y se dirigieron hacia la entrada, tras esperar un rato entraron dentro, ambos se hicieron miles de fotos en las que salían ellos dos solos. Después de un rato de ver todo, Kurama miraba hacia la parte de las arenas, ahí se podían ver los pasillos del subsuelo.

-como me gustaría ver esa zona de ahí abajo- dijo botan

-Bajemos- propuso el pelirrojo

-estás loco, como lo vamos a hacer… hay seguridad y no podemos saltar desde aquí, nos verán.

- recuerdas… soy un bandido se me da bien evitar la seguridad y colarme en sitios.

-ya pero a mí no se me da bien.

- no importa – sonrió- te enseñare, puede serte muy útil en alguna ocasión.

- ahora me vas a convertir en una delincuente- comenzó a reír.

-bueno… visto así – sonrió

- está bien vamos- asintió- haber si así me despierto un poco- ambos se dirigieron a una puerta que prohibía el paso y que era la menos vigilada, sin mucha dificultad se colaron y entraron, estuvieron paseando un rato por aquellos pasillos, intentando evitar la parte que no estaba tapada.

- ¡QUIEN ANDA AHI! – grito un vigilante

- botan ven por aquí- susurro el pelirrojo.

- VOSOTROS SALID DE AHÍ- echo a correr hacia ellos

-Kurama, si nos encuentran la vamos a liar mucho- dijo preocupada.

- no te preocupes, corre – Kurama la agarro de la mano y tiro de ella, durante un buen rato evitando al guardia consiguieron engañarlo haciéndole creer que se habían marchado de los subsuelos, ambos se detuvieron para descansar un poco la adrenalina corría por sus venas por culpa de esa huida.

- lo- logramos- dijo Botan cogiendo aire.- al final iba a ser mala idea.

- a veces suelen pasar estas cosas- decía mientras se reía e intentaba respirar.

- Kurama…- murmuro este le miro extrañado – te va a parecer extraño pero…- se abrazo al cuerpo del pelirrojo y comenzó a besarlo empujándolo hacia la pared.

- botan… espera… ahora no… no es el momento- decía mientras intentaba coger aire.

- Cállate - ordeno la peliazul- tu también estas igual que yo, así que no te resistas- decía mientras continuaba besando al pelirrojo y bajaba sus manos a desabrochar el pantalón del kitsune y la camisa que traía puesta- sabes- susurro a su oído- me ha gustado esta experiencia.

Ambos continuaron besándose, las caricias se hacían presentes, Kurama fue desabrochando la camisa de la peliazul y con una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente sus pechos, la otra mano se introdujo debajo de la falda, en ese momento pudo notar que la guía estaba totalmente empapada, no perdieron mucho el tiempo en preliminares ya que ambos estaban muy excitados, rápidamente Kurama cambio la posición dejando a Botan contra la pared, coloco sus manos alrededor se su cuello y acto seguido levanto a la chica, la cual se limito a agarrarse con las piernas al pelirrojo, ambos cuerpos disfrutaron de aquel momento , Kurama estaba totalmente desconcertado, esta era la primera vez que se excitaba huyendo de alguien.

Botan se soltó del pelirrojo y se puso de espaldas a él apoyando sus manos en la pared, el pelirrojo agarro las caderas de la peliazul aceptando su invitación, las manos del pelirrojo se movían en los pechos y es sexo de la chica, mientras sus labios se unían una y otra vez, el pelirrojo mordisqueaba los lóbulos de la oreja. Esta era otra de las ocasiones que nunca olvidarían aquellos dos apasionados encuentros surgían sin previsión alguna eran espontáneos los dos deseaban el cuerpo del otro, ahora ya lo habían probado y no podrían desengancharse de él. El lugar que habían elegido era muy extraño pero a la vez emocionante, después de un buen rato disfrutando el uno del otro se recolocaron sus ropas entre besos y también intentaron arreglarse un poco el cabello.

- amor, no te enfades pero te he dejado una marca en el cuello.

- ya no me importa- tomo el rostro de la peliazul y lo aparto hacia un lado besando el cuello de la peliazul y provocando que apareciese una marca en el cuello de la chica- ahora ya estamos en paz- sonrió- y la beso nuevamente. - te amo… -murmuro el pelirrojo – ahora salgamos de aquí.

Salieron sin ninguna dificultad, para recuperar fuerzas decidieron ir a comer mientras estaban en el restaurante el móvil de la peliazul comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Botan como estas?- "obviamente estará bien, porque si no Kurama morirá"- ¿Por qué no me lo has cogido antes?

- espera – la peliazul le indico que iba al servicio cuando llego allí comenzó a hablar- ya

- ¿a qué viene ese secretismo?- pregunto Keiko

- no me iba a poner a hablar delante de Kurama.

- que paso anoche, pareces más animada

- hay si supieses lo que paso….

- vamos no me dejes así, Botan cuéntamelo.

- Kurama, subió a buscarme y se me declaro, fue tan bonito… después fuimos a la habitación

- mírala que pollina, que hiciste

- El se limito a cambiarse de ropa y se tumbo en la cama.

- me estás diciendo que ese idiota se durmió – dijo enfadada Keiko

- Claro que se durmió, pero antes…

- antes… que paso

-solo te diré que mi cuerpo se siente como si hubiese hecho deporte durante tres días seguidos, además…

- además…- dijo impaciente- ¡vamos botan no seas mala y dímelo!

- la razón por la que no he contestado antes es porque…

- no me digas que estabais otra vez "haciendo deporte"

- se podría decir que sí.

- y como es Kurama en ese aspecto, porque siempre se le ve muy dedicado de normal pero en las luchas es bastante duro.

- bueno, yo me voy a comer- dijo intentando evitar responder a esa pregunta.

- Botan… no me evites

- adiós, hablamos cuando llegue.- y rápidamente colgó y salió.

Mientras botan estaba en el baño, Kurama llamo a Yusuke ya que había recordado algo muy importante.

- ¡hola Kurama! que tal estas- respondió el chico.

- Yusuke, estas con Keiko – pregunto el pelirrojo.

- no por que

- no es por nada en especial pero así podrás hablar más libremente, recuerdas que me dijiste que no sabías que hacer, si dar el paso o no.

- si, por que

- si vas a su casa y estáis solos propónselo

- y eso por que

- ya verás te sorprenderás.

- como dices… como sabes eso

- Botan, anoche se puso una lencería muy provocadora… y me dijo que ambas se habían comprado algo parecido pero que el de Keiko era muchísimo más que el de ella, y yo te aseguro que el de Botan era impresionante, así que el de Keiko…

- Kurama… acaso tu… no puedo creerlo, Finalmente te has decidido a salir con ella o solo ha sido un desliz

- te puedo asegurar que no ha sido ningún desliz, pero ahora eso no importa, así que confía en mí y propónselo a Keiko

- está bien, pero porque me lo dices

- bueno, eres mi amigo y quiero ayudarte- "demás… se lo debo a Keiko" pensó – Vamos Yusuke desde que te conozco siempre has estado con ella, así que no seas tonto y hazme caso pero sobre todo no seas burro. Ahora te dejo… si botan se entera de que te lo he contado me matara.

Cuando Botan fue a sentarse beso al pellirrojo y continuaron comiendo. Al poco rato el móvil del pelirrojo volvió a sonar.

- hola cariño, que tal estas

- hola, estoy bien, a que debo la llamada

- me ha surgido un viaje, nos vamos los tres a ver a la madre de tu padrastro por que ha sido hospitalizada e iremos a su cuidad no se por cuanto tiempo, te he dejado algo de comida en la nevera, siento no poder ir a buscarte al aeropuerto.

-No te preocupes, no importa.

- ten cuidado cuando llegues a casa llámame, te quiero, cariño.

- cuídate tu también, yo también te quiero, adiós.

Cuando botan ello "te quiero" se sintió molesta por que cuando colgó el pelirrojo no le dijo quien había llamado, si le preguntaba quedaría como una novia celosa, así que se limito a tomarle de la mano.

Después de comer fueron a tomar un helado y se sentaron en un pequeño banco.

- botan, cuando volvamos…- agacho la cabeza, botan comenzó a imaginarse cosas terribles, tal vez todo aquello había sido solo un juego- me gustaría que vinieses a mi casa mis padres se van a ir de viaje y he pensado que…- fue interrumpido por la peliazul.

- iré- sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente- me gusta mucho estar contigo y más dormir a tu lado.

- te amo me alegra mucho que quieras estar conmigo.

La feliz pareja termino el helado y como lo que les faltaba por ver estaba demasiado lejos decidieron ir a mirar unas tiendas cercanas, allí mientras miraban el escaparate de una de ellas Kurama vio algo que le fascino era una pulsera preciosa, decidió comprarlo a escondidas de Botan. Mientras iban de camino al lugar de encuentro.

- Botan, cierra los ojos un momento

- por que

- tu ciérralos, quiero darte algo.- Botan los cerro y noto como algo comenzaba a rodear su muñeca- ya puedes abrirlos. Botan se miro la muñeca, enseguida vio una pulsera plateada, de ella colgaban unos abalorios redondos de color azul cielo y entre uno y otro colgaban unos pequeños aros plateados, la peliazul no sabía que decir.

- Kurama… es preciosa, pero no hacía falta que…

- pensé que te gustaría- la interrumpió- además ya es era hora que hiciese algo por ti.

- no te entiendo.

- has gastado tu sueldo en comprarte el vestido, los zapatos y aquel pijama tan provocador, por mí, sé que no es lo mismo pero me gustaría que la aceptases

- está bien… lo aceptare, pero quiero que sepas que tú me has dado muchas cosas, esta semana ha sido la mejor de mi vida, me has cuidado, y exceptuando aquel día has estado a mi lado. Y finalmente me has invitado a tu casa para estar contigo, ese es el mejor regalo que me podías haber dado- lo abrazo, fuertemente- solo con que estés conmigo es suficiente.- Kurama no sabía que decir, la abrazo fuertemente y se dirigieron al punto de encuentro donde estuvieron esperando al resto del grupo.

* * *

><p>Continura...<p>

espero que os haya gustado, espero poder subir pronto el ultimo cap, la verdad es que me da mucha pena terminarlo y tampoco se como hacerlo, por que siempre se me ocurren ideas para continuarlo pero en fin...


	9. Dia 7 parte II

bueno aquí traigo el ultimo capitulo, espero que les guste y que en general os haya gustado el Fic completo

siento la tardanza pero los exámenes son lo peor que existe...

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y después de esperar un poco todos aparecieron y se montaron en el autobús que los llevo a un mirador desde el cual se podía ver toda la ciudad transcurridos unos instantes se diriguieron nuevamente al autobús pero esta vez ya iban camino al aeropuerto allí tomaron un avión que los llevaría de regreso a casa. Una vez hubieron facturando las maletas y se montaron en el avión una vez dentro, Kaito, botan y Kurama se sentaron igual que cuando llegaron.<p>

-Kurama… sigo teniéndole pánico aunque no tanto,pero…

- Tranquilizate- tomo la mano de la peliazul – no te va a pasar nada- sonrio dulcemente.

- eres tan lindo- apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo y no tardo mucho en dormir.

- botan…- "luego el flojo soy yo…" pensó.

-Kaito que tal con Sayaka- pregunto a su compañero que estaba al lado.

- bien, aunque a veces es muy complicada y no la entiendo del todo.

- no te preocupes… al fin y al cabo solo llevas una semana tan cerca de ella, todavía tienes todo el verano- sonrio.

-ya… por cierto, tu parece que has avanzado mucho con ella en tan solo una semana y parecías cortado con las mujeres.

-yo conozco a botan desde ya hace mucho tiempo además… entre nosotros ya existía algo e incluso habían pasado cosas pero siempre se quedaba allí.

- ya habías estado con ella… ya sabes…

- noooo, durante el cumpleaños de Yusuke acabamos juntos pero solo eran besos y caricias.

-Podias habérmelo dicho

- bueno… yo pensé que ella no tenia ningún interés en mi.

- mira que eres tonto, se notaba a la legua que ella te adoraba.

- ¿de verdad?

- claro…, mira que eres torpe, no me extraña que pensasen que no te interesaban las mujeres. Si es que por muchas señales que te manden no te enteras- comenzó a reir.

- puede que sea un defecto que tengo, pero no importa he logrado darme cuenta a tiempo- bostezo.

- pareces cansado – rio.

- no me digas… - dijo ironico- no he dormido nada y hoy se suponía que seria un dia tranquilito

- ¿y no lo ha sido?

-Mejor no te cuento – volvió a bostezar – si no te importa voy a dormir un rato.

- no me importa – sonrio, Kurama apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Botan y se durmió.

Tras el viaje en el avión porfin aterrizaron cuando salieron en la puerta de desembarque sus amigos estaban esperándolos.

- ¡Botan!- gritaba Keiko mientras corria hacia ella y detrás corria Yukina, ajena a todo lo que había sucedido.

- hola Kurama- saludaron sus amigos- hombre pero si también esta Kaito, hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos

- Kaito, ¿los conoces?- dijo con temor Sayaka- ellos son…

- ya lo se pero no te preocupes no son malos.

- hola cuanto tiempo - saludo en chico.

- hola Kaito, quien es esa chica tan guapa que te acompaña- pregunto yusuke

- Ella es Sayaka- la acerco

- encantados de conocerte- ambos sonrieron- ¿que tal ha ido el viaje?

- Bien- respondio Kaito- pero creo que Kurama no dira lo mismo- dijo señalandolo con el pulgar por encima de su hombro.

- Estoy muerto...- dijo en un tono cansado.

- no me extraña...- comenzo a reir Yusuke y pronto le acompaño el pelirrojo.

- Chicos- llamo Keiko- guardad aqui las maletas ahora volvemos.

- Sayaka ven tu tambien- invito Botan y realizo las presentaciones correspondientes

- Os esperamos alli sentado- Dijo Kuwabara señalando uno asientos.

Todos miraban la escena, y todos se preguntaban lo mismo como dos alumnos tan brillantes se juntaban con semejante par de brutos y lo peor de todo es que unas chicas muy bellas los acompañaban, parecian pasarselo bien. Kuwabara en ese momento se estaba enterando de todo lo acontecido con Botan durante aquella semana a lo que no le dio tampoco muchos detalles, mientras las chicas se encontraban en el servicio donde nadie podia escucharlas.

- Keiko, ahora me crees?- decia botan orgullosa

- no me lo puedo creer- respondio mientras veia el chupon que llevaba en su pierna y cuello- Sayaka se guro que ha sido él- pregunto Keiko desconfiando.

- no a podido ser nadie mas, antes de la fiesta no tenia nada y al dia siguiente a aparecio.

- ¿con quien sales?- pregunto inocentemente Yukina.

- claro, no he habaldo contigo, estoy saliendo con Kurama

- Kurama- se sorprendio- me alegro mucho por ti

- Y como es en la cama- pregunto Keiko con gran curiosidad, todas se acercaron para oir la respuesta- vamos... no te agas la tonta

- no- no os importa- se sonrojo.

- tenemos curiosidad, por saberlo, solo dinos si es tan genial como dicen los rumores- seguia insistiendo Keiko.

-Eso sera un secreto entre nosotros, ahora vamos- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

- espera... dijeron todas a la vez, pero hizo caso omiso.

Nuevamante se reunieron todos y se marcharon a tomar algo a al cafeteria del aeropuerto alli disfrutaron de la mutua compañia, Sayaka decubrio que esos chicos eran bastante simpaticos aunque diesen miedo al principio.

ya mas tarde se marcharon, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan y kurama se marcharon a casa de Genkai a la playa el resto se despidieron y fueron a sus casas. Como les pillaba de camino Botan y kurama pasaron por la casa de este ultimo y subieron las maletas hasta su habitacion y se pusieron el bañador. Tras uno corto viaje, llegaron a su destino alli fueron a la playa y colocaron sus toallas. Keiko y su pareja esperaban que sus dos amigos mostrasen alguna clase de cariño mutuo pero no fue así.

las dos chicas pronto se hecharon a andar hasta la orilla y alli se quedaron un rato mientras los chicos seguian conversando en las toallas hasta que finalmente decidieron bañarse, Kurama se quito la camiseta y Yusuke no pudo evitar reirse.

- ¿que sucede?

- Parece que se lo hiciste pasar bien a Botan, anoche, solo hay que verte la espalda.

- se supone que ya los habia curado, espera esta mañana...- comenzo a divagar.

- asi que por eso estas tan cansado eee, en italia seguro que todo el dia estabais pegados el uno al otro y ahora sinembrago ni un misero beso.

- Bueno... vamos al agua. Tu tampoco muestras ningun afecto hacia Keiko asi que no reproches a los demas.

Ambos chicos se diriguieron al agua , se metieron y comenzaron a enredar, Botan y Keiko se miraron y se le ocurrio algo les indicaron que se acercasen un poco.

- ¿que quereis?- pregunto Yusuke acercandose un poco a ellas

- nada en especial -sonrio Keiko, acto seguido comenzaron a correr hacia sus respectivos chicos y se avalanzaron contra ellos provocando que se cayesen y asi quedando bajo el agua. Los chicos en forma de venganza querian undirlas pero estas se habian agarrado cual garrapata y no habia forma de soltarla y mucho menos de hundirlas. Ambas chicas quedaron delante y agarradas a la cintura de su pareja, las dos comenzaron a besarlos, las parejas disfrutaban del momento.

- ¿a que veine esto?- pregunto Yusuke sorprendido.

- ¿hay algo malo?-respondio Keiko.

- NO- sonrio solo es que me sorprende

- Pues vete acostumbrando- le sonrio picaramente- mira a esos dos- kurama y botan continuaban besandose, la peliazul lo apretaba fuertemente contra ella.

- ven, tengo una idea- susurro Yusuke.

Yusuke comenzo a apasar la mano por la espalda del pelirrojo y Keiko por orden del pelinegro paso las manos por la cintura de la chica.

- Se puede saber que haceis- pregunto Botan

- no ha colado...- dijo Yusuke riendose

- Que tonto eres- añadio Botan burlonamente

todos salieron y se diriguieron a las aguas termales para quitarse la sal Tras esto se diriguieron cada uno a su casa Botan se fue con Kurama de regreso iban agarrados de la mano y estaban deseando estar los dos solos en la intimidad, nada mas entrar por la puerta ambos no se resistieron mas y comenzaron un beos apasionado en el recibidor, Botan salto a la cadera del pelirrojjo agarrandose con sus piernas, este se limito a sujetarla y la apoyo en un pequeño mueble que habia alli, dando un pequeño golpe a la pared lo suficiente para que la mader de Kurama apareciera para saber cual era el ruido, pero cuendo vio lo que sucedia se sintio feliz por ver a su hijo con una mujer pero se sorprendio igualmente de que estuviesen sobre aquel mueble y con esa lujuria.

-ejem!- tosio Shiori, una mujer adulta, madre de familia y felizmente casada hacia ya unos años, su cabello era castaño oscuro casi negro - parece que estas bien.

- Ma-mama- se sorprendio el pelirrojo y solto a Botan para que bajase del mueble- No os habiais marchado

- si pero se nos olvido algo y he entrado a buscarlo, no vas a presentarme a esa chica tan guapa.

- Me llamo Botan - se presento tendiendo la mano a Shiori

- encantada- sonrio dulcemente - Ven pasa por aqui- le indico la mujer y los tres pasaron al salon.

- Kurama..- susurraba Botan avergonzada.

-No te preocupes- le agarro la mano y le sonrio

- Chicos esta vez os permitire que os quedeis en casa y no le dire nada a tu padrastro pero cuando volvamos deberas presentarsela como se debe.

- Mama no creo que sea necesario eso, es demasiado pronto- afirmo el pelirrojo.

- eso es lo que hay si quieres que ella se quede en casa alguna noche - añadio- o bueno si quiere vivir aqui. Hijo ve ha hablar con tu padrastro o entrara

- Claro- el kitsune solto la mano de la peliazul ye sta con la mirada le pedia que no la dejase sola. pero Kurama debia obedecer.

- Botan quiero decirte algo- la peliazul comenzo a asustarse- eres a la primera novia que me presenta y trae a casa asi que debes de ser muy especial para el, es por eso que...- hizo un apausa- quiero que lo cuides a veces puede hacer tonterias, pero es un buen chico; asi que eres Bienvenida cuando lo desees- Shiori tomo las llaves de su bolsillo y se las dio a la peliazul.

- Gracias pero no creo que haga falta que me de las llaves de su casa apenas me conoce - rechazo las llaves.

- Quiero que vivas aqui, nostros vamos ha estar fuera un tiempo asi que aceptalas- le agarro la mano y se las coloco en su interion- Hazme ese favor, se que te adora aun que lo intente disimulalo siempre miraba una foto tuya y se pegaba horas y horas, asi que no me voy a oponer a vuestra relacion por que se que eres una buena persona- tras decir estas palabras la abrazo.- Ya me voy, pasadlo bien le giño un ojo, tomad protecciones que soy jovenes- ante estas palabras botan se avergonzo. Shioti salio de la casas y se despidio de su hijo acto seguido se monto en le coche y se macharon, Kurama entro en la casa y fue en busca de Botan a la que encontro en el salon sentada en uno de los sofas.

- Botan, que te ha dicho- pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado

- nada que pudia quedarme cuanto quisiese- le enseño las llaves.

- Sabes, quiero que sepas que no quiero obligarte a nada, si no te sientes comoda...- fue interrumpido por un gran abrazo.

- Eres tan lindo...- lo miro a los ojos- Sabes desearia que me obligases a quedarme a tu lado siempre.

- No te preocupes por eso- respondio seriamente- me encargare personalmente de que estes siempre a mi lado- la beso dulcemente. Botan por su parte tomo al pelirrojo de la mano y lo llevo hacia la habitacion de este. La peliazule staba nerviosa nunca habia estado en su habitacion, cuando entro pudo dislumbrar lo bella y a la vez sencilla de la habitacion. Kuramas e tumbo en la cama mientras Botan observaba todo.

- Botan, vamos a dormir - invito el pelirrojo.

- pero aun llevo la ropa de calle

- no importa, puedes dormir como te plazca, las maletas estan abajo asi que dejalo.

- esta bien pero dejame una de tus camisetas asi me sentire mas comoda

Kurama se levanto y le saco una camiseta que a la peliazul le quedaba enorme pero gracias a ella la chica pudo quitarse el sosten y dormir mas tranquila ahora si su madre regresaba por alguna razon, no la encontraria desnuda. esa noche fue la primera que paron en aquella casa que les llenaria de tantos recuerdos, a Koenma no le hizo mucha gracia que una de sus mejores guias se entretuviese por ahi, pero no podia hacer nada.

Yusuke siguio el consejo de Kurama y aquella noche seria inolvidable para ellos, al poco tiempo se marcharon a vivir a un pequeño departamento, Kuwabara y Yukina seguian con tranquilidad su relacion y Kaito finalmente consigui soltarse un poco mas con Sayaka lo que provoco que esta se sintiese feliz de ahora poder decir que Kaito le pertenecia y sabia que estaria a su lado siempre.

* * *

><p>FIN?<p>

bueno espero que os haya gustado, me han surgido algunas ideas para hacer un Epilogo pero no se si lanzarme o no T.T

espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones que siempre me animan a continuar y recuerdo mi otro fic que esta en proceso El pasado nos alcanza.

Muchos besos y gracias a todos por el apoyo que me habéis dado.


	10. EPILOGO

Bueno espero que os guste este Epilogo, he hecho varios pero no me convencían demasiado pero este me ha parecido mas... no se...

No me enrroyo mas ^^

* * *

><p>era una mañana calida unas pequeñas niñas jugaban en la piscina, una de ellas tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello rojo, su acompañante por el contrario tenia unos preciosos ojos amatistas y su cabello era azul.<p>

-Ilaya, Sakura venid aqui- llamaba un chico pelirrojo

- SIIII- gritaron las dos niñas al unisono y corrieron hacia el.

- tened cuidado chicas, no os vayais a caer - intervino una chica de cabellos azules

- mami- abrazo la chica pelirroja - tengo hambre

- no te preocupes, ilaya ahora comeremos- afirmo

- Sakura, que te sucede - pregunto el pelirrojo

- papi, sin quere yo...- la pequeña niña mostro una flor.

- no te preocupes- sonrio dulcemente el chico- solo intenta que no vuelva a suceder - la abrazo

- no te vas a enfadar?

- es normal que no lo controleis al principio pero si ha sido sin querer no pasa nada- sonrio a las dos niñas, ya podeis volver al agua - cerro el bote de crema

- no me gusta esta crema es pegajosa, se quejo la niña del pelo rojo.

- sin esa crema te quemarias y estoy segura de que no te gustaria- intervino la madre sonriendo- ahora iros a jugar pero tened cuidad.- ambas chicas se fueron a jugar bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres

- Botan- se sento tras ella y la abrazo dulcemente- te amo - le susurro al oido mientras seguia vigilando a sus hijas

- lo se- le sonrio y lo beso brevemente- yo tambien te amo y nuestras hijas te adoran, eres el padre mas guay de todos de sus amigas

- tampoco sera para tanto - sonrio tambien tieenen una madre fantastica

hombre, mira a la feliz pareja - añadio un chico tras ellos

- Hola keiko- saludo Botan ignorando a su amigo

- hola a ti tambien Botan- respondio ironico el chico

- hola pequeña - saludo Botan - que tal estas?, las cjhicas estan alli ve a jugar con ellas te estaban esperando- la niña sonrio y rapidamente corrio hacia las chicas

- Kurama que tal estas- dijo ahora el pellinegro ignorando a botan.

- bien, y tu que tal llevas los casos que te han contratado.

- ahi van tendras que venir a ayudarme

- claro te ayudare congusto- mientras las chicas manteian otra conversacion que les interesaba mas

- Keiko que tal llevas el embarazo

- bien, va ha ser un chico precioso.

- me alegro, aunque todavia no se te nota demasiado.

- bueno asi el verano sera mas tranquilo. Ahora dimo- comenzo a susurrar- que te ha regalad por vuestro aniversario- pregunto Keiko intrigada.

-nada, espero que no se le haya olvidado- dijo algo preocupada- otros años me lo da temprano aunque no son grandes regalos son preciosos y sencillos

no te preocupes lomejor esta vez es algo que solo te puede dar a solas- le guiño un ojo

- eso ya lo tengo cuando quiero- el movil de Botan comenzo a sonar y lo descolgo

-botan, tengo entradas para el cine si me dejais a las dos pequeñas me las llevo un rato y ya que se queden a dormir, te parece bien

- claro por mi no hay problema, ahora estamos en la piscina luego pasamos a veros- dijo Botan pero su cabeza estaba a otra cosa "" asi estaremos solos esta noche tan especial

- de acuerdo qui os esperamos- y colgo.

-kurama, tu madre estara con las niñas estas tarde- informo s su querido

- me padece bien.- sonrio

alli pasaron la mañana, sobre las 5 de la tarde se marcharon en direccion a aca de Shiori

- Botan te importa llevarlas tu?, me han llamado del trabajo y necesitan que vaya

- no me importa pero aque hora llegaras

- no lo se, me tengo que ir ya o no llegare- beso a su esposa y las dos niñas se despidieron de el viendo como se alejaba

- Vamos chicas- indico dulcemente pero en su interior estaba furiosa por que el dia de su aniversario, Kurama se habia olvidado y para colmo se iba a trabajar. Finalmete llegaron a casa de Shiori

- abuela- gritaron las dos niñas corriendo hacia ella

- mis dos pequeñas princesas- las abrazo y beso mil veces - botan donde esta mi hijo

- ha tenido que irse por trabajo

- este chico siempre esta dando lo mejor de si por el bien de sus pequeñas y no tan pequeñas - rio

- ya- sonrio - yo me voy a comprar un par de cosas, chicas pasaroslo bien y haced lo que os diga la abuela- se despidio de ellas y se marcho a comprarse algo para quitarse el enfado de encima. "" como es que se haya olvidado- pensaba enfadada y continuo paseando, mientras kurama andaba de camino a casa. En sus pensamientos iba "Botan estara enfadada, pero no habia otra forma de hacer esto."

pronto llego a casa y comenzo a preparar la cena, coloco unas velas en el centro de la mesa y despues subio a la habitacion que ambos compartian y la adorno con as miles de flores de color azul que sabia que le encantaban y sin casi darse cuenta Botan regreso con un par de bolsas

- hola amor- salio a recibirla con una sonrisa

- hola dijo secamente

- Botan, la agarro de las manos suavemente- sierra los ojos un momento.

- no me apetece estoy cansado

- vamos...- insitio

Kurama, no tengo ganas de juegos

- vamos no te enfades, ven

- como quieres que no me enfade, si has- fue interrumpida

- no me he olvidado de nada- sonrio- pero veo que es dificil darte una sorpresa, cierra los ojos.

- esta bien...- cerro sus ojos y confio en él.

- ya puedes abrirlos- dijo el chico orgulloso

Botan abrio los ojos y se quedo estupefactaal ver la mesa puesta para dos con las velas encendidads y con una luz tenue que iluminaba la habitacion.

- - botan que te parece, ven sientate- movio la silla para que se sentara y se llevo todo lo que pudiese molestar. Despues el chico trajo la cena y comenzaron a cenar tranquilamente, Botan se sentia algo avergonzada por que habia estado a punto de decirle algo que luego... enfin ya no debia preocuparse por eso

- Kurama, gracias- sonrio dulcemente

- supuse que te enfadarias, pero mi madre ha ayudado para que estemos solos

- crei que lo habias olvidado, pero parece que no...- kurama se encontraba sentado a su lado, le tomo la mano- te amo -lo beso tiernamente. Ambos terminaron de cenar tranquilamente entre besos y achuchones.

- adonde vas? - pregunto el pelirrojo

- voy a cambiarme a la habitacion- le paso un dedo por el pecho jugetonamente.

- NO ve al baño de las niñas

- esta bien... - lo miro con malos ojos- aque viene esto

- es una sorpresa- la beso jugetonamente el cuello - si te das prisa lo veras- le susurro

- yo tambien tengo una sorpresa para ti- le susurro al oido de forma muy sensual.

Botan decidio hacer caso a kurama y se fue al baño que tenian las niñas cerca de la habitacion, para poder celebrar su aniversario despues de algunos años en los que no habian podido por diversas razones. Pero este año le tenia algo preparado... tras salir del baño se dirigio a la puerta de la habitacion alli estaba Kurama, la miraba deseoso de ver esa sorpresa, parecia todo normal, Botan llevaba una bata de seda con algunos dragones bordados en ella, aquella bata la usaba todos los dias.

- Dime donde esta mi sorpresa? - la abrazo contra él

- Ya lo veras- sonrio- ya puedo pasar?

- claro- se coloco tras de ella para que la abriese. Cuando la habrio se encontro la habitacion llena de petalos, con algunas velas encendidas, en la cama un gran ramo de rosas Botan no sabia como reaccionar. Kurama la abrazo por detras dulcemente y le susurro al oido - que te parece- le besuqueo el cuello con suavidad. Esta solo de giro y lo beso, poco a poco fueron acercandose a la cama, Botan quito con suavidad el ramo de encima de la cama y lo dejo sobre un pequeño mueble que habia el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en la cama esperandola, esta segun regresaba a la cama comenzo a desabrochar el cinturon de la bata con una sonrisa picarona para cuando llego a un centimetro del pelirrojo la dejo caer, el pelirrojo no podia salir de su asombro sus ojos la miraban de arriba abajo llevaba un corset de color rojo con pequeños lazos negros , y unas pequeñas bragitas del color negro a juego con la parte superior. Botan se acerco lentamente hacia el kitsune completamante inmovil ante aquella mujer.

- Kurama - susurro una vez que estuvo sobre las piernas del chico - me sigue gustando verte esa expresion en cara.- comenzo a besarle lentamente el cuello mientras acariciaba la espalda del mismo.

- Sabes... eres cruel- consiguio reaccionar

- Lo se - rio- pero te ayudare a quitarlo - lo beso dulcemente

poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo, el ambiente era el mas romantico que botan podia soñar era perfecto, tras muchos años Botan ya tenia la exeriencia suficiente y sabia como dominar la situacion y mas aun controlar al besos y achuchones las manos se movian suavemente por los cuerpos de ambos jugando por todo el cuerpo del otro, Botan se colocaba sobre el chico llevando la inicitabia, Kurama lamia y acariciaba los suaves y tersos pechos de la peliazul que continuaban como hace muchos años atras aunque hubiese tenido a las dos niñas que alegraron sus vidas completamente.

- Botan- le murmuro- sigues siendo igual de bella que aquel primer dia que estuvimos juntos- Kurama la tumbo suavemente sobre la cama y esta se limito a agarrarlo con las piernas, el movimiento era continuo las respiraciones de ambos se oian en la habitacion unidas a los suaves gemidos de ambos. - Por que te reprimes - decia el pelirrojo- ahora estamos solos y nadie nos va ha escuchar.- Kurama comenzo a moverse mas rapido los que provoco que la peliazul no pudiese reprimir mas sus gemidos.- te ves muy linda con esa expresion.

- Callate- le mordio el cuello -por que no dejas de decirme esas cosas y continuas - lo miro con unos ojos lujuriosos. Kurama continuo y acepto la invitacion y continuo, el pelirrojo la agarro con delicadeza y la tumbo de lado con una pierna mas adelantada, esa era una postura que era nueva para ella pero le gustaba que Kurama llevase la iniciativa en ese aspecto. Botan estaba encantada con aquella posicion, las manos del pelirrojo bajaban hacia la entrepierna y lo acariciaba lentamente, la guia espiritual coloco sus brazos hacia a tras abrazando el cuello del pelirrojo.

Ambos pasaron gran parte de la noche hasta terminar abrazados y cansados

- Kurama, recuerdas en una noche como esta de no hace mucho comenzamos a salir y pocos años mas tarde nos casamos el mismo día, Y yo te siguo queriendo igual que aquella primera noche.

- Solo de pensar que si no hubiese ido por ti ahora no estarias a mi lado y todos estos años de mi vida no hubiesen tenido ningun sentido - Ambos se quedaron abrazados hasta que se quedaron dormidos hasta que al dia siguiente sobre la hora de comer las dos niñas comenzaron a saltar sobre sus padres, que estaban abrazados y cubiertos por las sabanas.

- Mami, Papi - gritaban las dos niñas mientras saltaban.

- q- que pasa... - decia el pelirrojo frotandose los ojos.

- niñas os he dicho que los dejaseis - intervino Shiori- perdonadme

- Shh -mando silencio el kitsune- chicas no vayais a despertar a mama, salid un momento, por favor ahora salgo.

- Vamos haced caso- se las llevo Shiori

Kurama se comenzo a vestir y a arreglarse un poco, a los pocos minutos salio y bajo a ver a las niñas y a su madre.

- Que tal anoche - sonrio- si hubiese sabido esto no las hubiese traido

- no te preocupes - le devolvio la sonrisa - se han portado bien?

- si, estas niñas son muy buenas, verdad?- se dirigio a las pequeñas

-SIII - dijeron las dos corriendo hacia su padre y habalanzandose sobre él.

- esperad...- cuando quieso decirlo las dos niñas ya estaban sobre el.

- te queremos- lo abrazaron.

- yo tambien os quiero - las beso

- se nota que estais muy unidos y que creecen con una buena familia- sonrio

- Mama, gracias por lo de ayer

- no hay de que, de vez en cuando esta bien estar solos.

- Mamiii - gritaron las dos niñas al ver la bajar las escaleras

- Hola pequeñas- las abrazo

- mami - dijo Ilaya- toma

- lo hemos hecho entre las dos - sonrieron las dos niñas

- muchas gracias , me gusta mucho - sonrio dulcemente apesar de tener mucho sueño- ve vamos a ponerlo en la nevera que os parece

- SII- dijeron las niñas al unisono - podemos ponerlo nosotras

- Claro, id y ponerlo donde querais.- cuando las niñas se marcharon a la cocina, Botan se sento al lado de kurama.- estoy muerta - bostezo.

- bueno- dijo Shiori - yo ya me marcho tengo cosas que hacer otro dia me las volvere a llevar o vendre a verlas

- claro mama, puedes venir cuando quieras - sonrio el pelirrojo.

- adios- se despidio

- amor, tengo mucho sueño- que tal si te quedas con las niñas y yo duermo un poco

- no te van a dejar dormir, asi que vamos a hacer una cosa- se levanto del sofa.- voy a preparar el desayuno y luego les ponemos una pelicula y estamos con ellas y si eso te duermes un ratito si no no habra forma.

- me parece bien - sonrio- siempre tienes una solucion util para todo - le agarro el rostro y lo beso dulcemente. Las niñas pronto a parecieron y cortaron el momento de la pareja.

- que tal si vemos una peli - propuso Botan- podeis elegir la que querais

- Siiii- gritaron las dos niñas

- Yo quiero ver DUMBO- propuso Ilaya

- Yo quiero ver la de MULAN- replico Sakura

- no os peleeis podeis ver ahora una y despues de comer otra. que os parece- propuso el pelirrojo

las niñas aceptaron gustosamente la propuesta de su padre, los cuatro se pusieron a ver las peliculas, aunque Botan no tardo mucho en volver a dormirse entre los brazos de su marido, Kurama por otra parte intento mantenerse despierto para poder controlar a las dos niñas del alma y que no aprovechasen para hacer alguna de las suyas ademas debia preparar la comida, alfin y al cabo era las mayorias de las veces Botan la que se encargaba de eso, debido a que él debia trabajar durante muchas horas, aunque siempre buscaba la forma de compensar a Botan y conseguir darle tambien tiempo para ella

La feliz pareja continuo su vida,el naciemiento del hijo de Yusuke fue una gran fiesta donde todos celebraron la nueva vida y Kurama y Botan pudieron tener nuevamente una noche para ellos ya que sus habian caido rendidas despues de correr y jugar durante todo el día.

Aquel viaje a Italia nunca lo olvidarian, recordarian aquel primer dia en la playa, los momentos mas comprometidos... todo y sobre todo gusrdarian eternamente en su recuerdo aquella noche donde comenzo su gran aventura hacia el futuro que ambos anhelaban

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

Espero que os haya gustado y bueno aqui acaba esta historia T.T

Muchos Bss y hasta otra


End file.
